Between the Lines
by LissaLynn
Summary: He told her to forget; forget their relationship, forget their fights, forget each other. Everything. And due to an accident she did. She forgot. Maria/Jeff RENAMED.
1. Chapter 1

**An: So this is the first chapter to my first story and I hope you guys like it. Each chapter is, somewhat based on songs…So…yeah.**

**Unlove You by Elise Estrada**

x-x-x

Their relationship didn't start bad; it was just the end result. In the beginning, or early stage, they were the couple that people envied, the relationship that girls wish they had, the couple that their friends wish would get a room when they started to make-out in the middle of the airport.

Then about four months, things changed. They started fighting about every little thing: like the way he was always just sitting around doing nothing, or the way that she would spend more than enough time in the bathroom every morning; to the way that she always popped her gum.

It even got to the point where she was so annoyed that he kept opening doors for her, claiming that he doesn't think she can do things for herself, it ended with a slap to the face. That lead to their friends finally stepping in, pleading with them to just end their relationship; but their conversation always ended with a 'stay out of it', and eventually they did.

They ended their relationship few days after the door incident, but that didn't stop the duo from making each other's lives living hell. They did everything they could to get under the other's skin, to push their buttons.

She would send him text upon text messages, which resulted in him changing his number. He, in retaliation, would send room service to her room at the wee hours of the morning, causing her to stomp down to the front desk and ask for a room change.

It wasn't until they had their last confrontation that they finally decided to put everything behind them.

"Mature," Jeff stormed up to her, "Real mature."

"Who, me?" She smirked, "I don't have the slightest idea what you're talking about."

After taking out his cell phone and tossing it to the women, her smirk grew, "I thought I was doing you a favor, I mean I thought you were into her."

"Please," He rolled his eyes, "You know that I can't stand her. She's the last person I want to spend my night with." He paused and looked at that smirk, "No, you're the last person I would like to spend my night with."

"Then why are you still here?" She was good, and they both knew it. She was the only one who knew exactly what to say and do to make him tick, "Leave."

"You think you're so smart, doing everything you can to annoy the living shit out of me-"

"Well it seems to be working doesn't it?" She cut him off, crossing her arms; smirk never leaving her face.

"The smartest decision you ever mad, was slapping me. Because that finally woke up me and made me realize that I was dating someone like you." Jeff growled.

"Don't make me laugh," She stepped forward, "The best decision I made was letting you walk out that door."

The two stared at each other, during the past couple of months, they didn't really talk. Other than the swear words they seem to always casting to each other.

"You know what," He stepped back, not allowing her to see him mad, "This is getting really tiring."

"Yeah, I guess so," She looked away, agreeing on something for a change.

"So here's what we're going to do," He looked her straight in the eye, "You're going to forget about me, you're going to forget everything we've been through. We pretend the other doesn't even exist. Deal?"

She looked into the eyes of the man she once loved; she could remember the time where they were happy, where he would look at her with such a soft gaze. "I'm sorry, do I know you?" She smirked, as he watched the man that was her everything roll his eyes and finally walk away from her.

A few weeks after, they did just that. When they would see each other in the hall way, they just kept walking, without even a glance. When they hung out with their friends, which were often, they'd totally ignore the other.

At first, their friends thought it was a bad idea, and was a little awkward at first; but as time went on they realized it was the best thing for them. They'd rather have the two not talk at all, then to have them bickering, and yelling at each other.

"What's going on?" He asked when he saw the girls run past him.

No one answered; no one even looked at him. But he knew that something was wrong. He looked around, and noticed that someone was missing. _She_ was missing.

"Kelly got a call," Chris was the one who spoke up, "There was an accident."

He felt his stomach drop, this couldn't be happening. "She forgot something at the hotel, so she went back-"

Hearing that she was in the car, he couldn't believe it. Looking at his friends, he's mind went on auto pilot, she needed him; and he was going to be there.

When he got there, the girls were all crowed around in the waiting room. Going up to her best friend, he wanted answers; but all he got was a shrug.

"I don't know," Kelly replied, "They won't tell us anything."

A few hours, countless cups of coffee, and a few cursing at nurses later, a doctor came out asking for family. Everyone stood up, and waited. The doctor shook his head, saying that he can only give away information to family. So Jeff lied, he said that he was her husband.

The doctor went on listing her multiple injuries, and with every one he felt himself getting lightheaded.

"Can I see her?" He asked.

Following the doctor down the white hall way, they stopped by a door. The man in white said that she was connected to a lot of machines, and he shouldn't be too concern.

Walking into the room, he couldn't get himself to look at the body in the bed. Instead he looked around the white room, smiling because he knew that when she woke up that would be the first thing she'd complain about.

Taking a deep breath in, he heard a knock on the door, and entered the best friend. She took one look at the Diva lying on the bed, and choked out a sob. Finally taking a look at the women he spent so much time with, his heart broke.

She was just laying there, eyes closed, with tubes everywhere, along with cuts. Standing besides the crying women, he shook his head. This cannot be happening; the women sleeping cannot be the same women. Because if it were, she'd be awake and laughing, or thinking of a way to piss him off. She was the strongest of the group; this wasn't supposed to happen to her.

Two people stayed back, when Raw left the city; Kelly and himself, along with her parents. He couldn't leave, especially with the way he last spoke with her. It's been a week, two tops, since they got that call. And still, the girl they all loved hadn't woken up.

Beep. Beep. Beep. He's been hearing nothing but the beeping coming from the little machine across from him, and he was starting to get irritated.

"I'm going to get some coffee," He told the blonde, who nodded.

Kelly didn't take her eyes off her best friend but he heard her sighed, bringing her hand up she brushed a strand of hair out of her best friend's face, "Don't be gone too long."

Jeff nodded, and closed the door behind him. Greeting the nurse he seen everyday since he got there, he made his way to the cafeteria. Watching his feet as he walked, he followed the orange line on the ground.

"How is she?" Her father asked, "Did she wake up?"

"No," Jeff shook his head, "Not yet."

"She'll be fine," The elder man spoke, "She's strong."

The younger of the two nodded, and went to get his coffee. It had to be five, ten minutes max when he saw a flustered blonde run in looking around.

"What's going on?" The eldest man asked.

"She's awake." Was all she had to say before Jeff ran out of the cafeteria.

The closer he got to her room, the faster he felt his heart beat. Was she going to be okay? What if she wanted him to leave?

Opening the door to the room he practically lived in the past two weeks, he came to a stop. There were about three nurses crowding around her, with the doctor looking at a chart.

"What's going on?"

No one answered, but when the mother of the Diva saw him, she walked up to him.

"You guys are going to have to leave." A nurse said from behind the two.

Before he could refuse, he felt himself being pushed out of the room.

"What's going on?" He heard the father say.

"We don't know," His wife sobbed into her husband's chest.

Jeff watched as he guided her to a seat, and looked at the blonde who was trying to peak in. Walking over to her, he pulled her away from the door, and into a hug. They never really gotten along since he started to piss her best friend off. But from the look on her face, he knew that she needed someone there for her.

Hours that felt like days passed by until a doctor finally came out and told them what happened. From the look on the doctor's face, Jeff knew that something was wrong. He then went to tell the four, that due to the head trauma that she endured from the accident, there's been some memory lost.

"Can we see her? Can we see my daughter?" The mother asked.

"Of course," The doctor said and led the four back to the room.

"My little girl," She cried when she saw that her daughter was awake.

"Mom," Her voice was quite and raspy, that he almost didn't catch what she said.

"Maria," Kelly breathed and pushed her way to her best friend's bed.

"Hey," Maria spoke, and took her best friend into the best hug she could in the situation, "Hi Daddy."

Maria's dad was the next to hug the tired redhead. Her view then switched to the man standing by the door.

"Kelly," Maria's tired voice asked, "Who's your friend?"

Maria's parents, Kelly, plus the doctor turned their attention to the man who had a flabbergasted look on his face.

"Maria, it's me," Jeff stepped closer to her.

"I'm sorry," Maria pulled a face, "Do I know you?"

_Due to the head trauma that she endured from the accident, there's been some memory lost._

_You're going to forget about me, you're going to forget everything we've been through. We pretend the other doesn't even exist._

He couldn't believe it, he told her to forget about him. And she did. She forgot about him.

Maria Kanellis forgot all about Jeff Hardy.


	2. Chapter 2

**An: Thank you guys for all the wonderful reviews. I'm glad that people actually like it. Haha. If you're confused the last chapter was a FLASHBACK. This chapter is now the present.**

You Can't Break a Broken Heart by: Kate Voegele

x-x-x

_Maria walked into the park and saw the man she loved sitting on a bench, waiting. Smiling to herself, she walked over to him and snaked her arms around his._

_Placing a kiss to his right cheek, she whispered. "Hey boyfriend."_

"_Hey yourself." He greeted her with a kiss of his own, "Ready?"_

_Nodding, she intertwined her fingers with his and they walked the path hand in hand. Walking in the warm air, Maria watched the kids run across her to get to the jungle gym._

"_She's so cute." Maria smiled at the little girl with pigtails._

"_Yes she is." The man said._

_Maria turned to face him and noticed that he wasn't looking at the little girl, but at her. "You're so cheesy." Maria teased._

"_But you like it," He said easing her in front of him._

"_Yes I do." Maria smiled to herself, as he wrapped both arms around her neck, "I love you."_

"_I love you too." He said as they started to lean in until she heard a loud ringing._

_Confused she looked around and saw everything around her fading._

_Won't be so easy  
this time to hurt me  
You can try  
and this time now baby there are no tears left here to cry  
if you think you can woo me like before  
if you think you can do that anymore  
wont get too far no,  
you cant break a broken heart_

Opening her eyes, the redhead looked around the room. Sighing, she dropped her head back down onto the pillow and groaned.

"Are you okay?" Her best friend, Kelly asked.

"I had the dream again." She mumbled.

"The boyfriend one?" Kelly sat next to her.

Maria nodded and sighed, "I don't get it. I mean, for the past year I've had that dream on and off; and I still don't know why."

The blonde looked at her and shrugged. "Whatever," Maria started, "I'm going to go shower."

Watching as the redhead walked into the bathroom, she waited until she heard the sound of the water running; before grabbing her phone.

"Hey," She started when the other line was picked up, "She had the same dream. Yeah, the one about Jeff."

Stepping out onto the balcony, Kelly made sure that the glass door was closed behind her and sighed into the phone. Maria was right, for the past year she had the same recurring dream. The first time it happened, Kelly was worried that Maria might actually start to remember, but quickly dismissed the thought when Maria made it clear that she didn't know the reasoning behind the dream.

The second time she had the dream was about a week or so after the first. Kelly remembered walking into the room just as Maria woke up. Asking her what was the matter, Maria told her what happened. They went through the same routine for a while, when the blonde finally realized that with every night, the dream went on longer and longer.

"Was any names mentioned?"

"No," Kelly shook her head, "Thankfully."

She heard the person on the line sigh as well. It's been about a year since the accident, and the year has been really draining for everyone. Trying to be patient and understanding with Maria, while getting really frustrated to see her go through such a hard time.

When Maria was still in the hospital, everyone around her didn't want to push the subject, but they wanted to know just how much memory was lost. The blonde knew it had to be a lot, seeing that she had no idea who Jeff was; but at the same time confused as to why she knew who other people were, including herself.

There were times when Kelly didn't sleep for days, worried about her dear friend. She was constantly look at her phone, when Maria had to stay home to recover, just incase she missed a call. When Maria finally came back to work, which was a few short months ago, she had a really shaky return. But with all her family, friends and fans' support, they knew that she'll get back into the game better than ever.

"Hey, ready?" Kelly walked back inside.

"Yeah," Maria nodded grabbing her bag, "Isn't someone suppose to come back tonight?"

"That's right," Kelly completely forgot, "Yeah, there is."

x-x-x

_so try your best now baby try your best to break me  
you cant break a broken heart  
no damage you can do now  
im immune to you now  
you cant break what broke apart  
theres nothing you can do to me no more  
you cant break a broken heart_

He walked into the Raw arena for the first time in over a year, thanks to a neck injury. As excited as he was, there was a feeling of fear in the back of his mind. But it wasn't thinking about reinjuring himself, no he never had that feeling. He was after all Jeff Hardy, he was known for risking his body.

"Hey man," Chris was the first to greet him with a hand shake, "Good to have you back."

He gave the man his own greeting before the two made their way to the men's locker room. Setting his bags down and nodding to all the other greetings getting thrown at him, he went back digging in his bag. Shoving his newly found phone into his pocket, he mumbled a yes when Chris asked if he was still listening to him, and walked out of the crowed room. Smiling, nodding, and giving a laugh when needed, the taller man went on ignoring his friend.

"Well look, if I'm not mistaken that looks a lot like Jeff Hardy." Jeff heard and stopped to look at the voice.

"Hey Kelly," Jeff rolled his eyes and took the blonde into a hug.

The two rebuilt their relationship of smart comments, and eye rolls when Maria was in the hospital and the long period afterwards. Knowing that the blonde was in his arms, he knew that her best friend was close by. He heard from a lot of his co-workers that Kelly never leaves Maria's side unless it's absolutely necessary; and Jeff couldn't help but be amused at the thought.

"You are such a bitch!" They heard her yell.

Jeff saw a head of red hair yank the blonde away from him. It's been a little less then a year since he seen her in person, and his heart began to beat rapidly. She still looked gorgeous, that didn't change. But her hair was a more deep red, her tan was darker, and her body was still toned, but it looked like she gained a few since the accident.

He couldn't help but noticed that she still had her fiery personally, and she still didn't know how to whisper. A smile appeared on his face when he heard the reasoning for the bitch calling. Apparently Kelly 'stole' Maria's eyeliner and she's been looking for it for days now. Kelly replied telling the redhead that it was hers to being with and Maria was the one that 'stole' it. Eve, who was walking with Maria rolled her eyes and smiled when she saw Jeff standing there.

His relationship with Eve was pretty much civil. They didn't really have a conversation alone with each other, and truth be told they didn't really know anything about the other. Smiling at the brunette, his attention went back to the redhead who, from where he stood, looked like the same girl he fell in love with.

"Oh, hi." Maria stopped midsentence when she noticed the two other men with them, shooting a smile at Chris, Maria's eyes landed on Jeff's. "You're Jeff Hardy."

Not trusting his voice Jeff nodded, and cast a look to the blonde. Looking back at the women standing in front of him, he hid a disappointed look when she held out her hand for him to shake.

"I'm a huge fan," Maria gushed, "It's so good to finally meet you."

Okay, maybe she wasn't the exact girl he fell in love with; but he smiled anyway and watched as Kelly guided her back to the locker room, telling her that they needed to get ready for their match that night. Watching as the three girls went further and further down the hall, Jeff had to restrain himself from yelling the redhead's name.

During the past year, his friends told him that it was a good idea that he stayed away from her. Saying that it was better that she didn't remember everything they'd been through; that she'd had more than enough to deal with, and didn't want to add to the pain she was already going through. And as much as Jeff hated the idea, he went along with it.

In reality he wanted nothing more than to help her through everything, to be right there besides her. But that wouldn't have done any good, seeing that she didn't even know who he was; and he just wanted to shake her and make her remember him again.

Hearing Chris say that he should get ready for his big return, Jeff nodded and said he'd be there in a few. With Chris now gone, Jeff closed his eyes and leaned on the wall besides him.

"Are you okay?" He heard someone ask, he knew that voice.

_hurt me before now  
wont hurt no more now  
not this time  
you might do better  
messing with someone elses mind  
cause youre not gonna break me down again  
your done and through with me they way you did  
its gone too far  
you cant break a broken heart_

Opening his eyes, sure enough Maria stood there with a concern look on her face; that Jeff couldn't help but smile. She still had that caring quality for everyone. Telling her that he was just nervous, she nodded and Jeff wished that she'd push him more on the subject like she used too. She would always know when he wasn't telling the truth. But she didn't, instead she looked around and picked up the pin she said she dropped.

After wishing him good luck on his match, the redhead practically bounced back down the hall, leaving the man to sigh once again.

So much for a happy return.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thank you guys for the reviews on the last chapter. This is pretty much a filler, just wanted to show the relationship between the characters.**

x-x-x

_It's not that I can't live without you  
It's just that I don't even want to try  
Every night I dream about you  
Ever since the day we said goodbye  
If I wasn't such a fool  
Right now I'd be holding you  
There's nothin' that I wouldn't do  
Baby if I only knew_

The live event ended around ten minutes ago, and both superstars and staff were getting ready to head out. Everyone, expect for one person. He was sitting in the locker room, not really aware of his surroundings. His match went as planned, with him getting the win; of course. But he still felt like his welcome back wasn't so welcome. It wasn't the fan reaction; no the fan reaction was really good. Just like it always was, and everyone seemed to be glad that he was back. No, his mind was completely focused on a certain diva, a diva that most would call scrappy, bubble; the object of every man's desire. Well according to her profile anyway.

He was brought back to reality when his friend and roommate asked if he was okay. This not being the first time he got asked that question, he nodded and said he was just tired, that's all. Chris looked at him doubtful, but chose not too call him on it; knowing that his mind was somewhere else.

"Ready?" Chris asked a few minutes later, bag in hand.

Jeff nodded, picked up his things, and followed him out of the room. The two tried to make small talk on the way to the hotel; talking about what Jeff did during his time off, how Chris' love life was going, how much Jeff didn't miss sharing a room with Chris.

"She's staying in the same hotel." Chris said once he pulled into a parking stall.

"Who?" Jeff asked, even though he knew exactly who.

"Kelly said she feels better staying in the same hotel as us," Chris said walking into the lobby and to the front desk. "Maria on the other hand much rather stay where the rest of the girls are staying. But somehow, they just all end up in the same place anyway."

Nodding, he took the room key and shoved it in his pocket. Waiting for the elevator door to close, the two heard a voice yelling to hold the door. Stopping the door with his hand, Jeff watched as they walked in; thanking him. Both men looked at the new comers, and let out a laugh. There in the small space stood Maria and Kelly, hair a mess, and both looking out of breath.

Chris teased the duo saying that they didn't have to run just to be in his presence; and that all they had to do was knock on his door. At this comment, Maria rolled her eyes while Kelly made her own remark, saying that if she was running, it wasn't to see him.

They got to the guys' floor first, and with a good bye both left; but turned around when Maria called Chris' name. She asked if dinner was still on, and Chris told her of course. With a blinding smile, the elevator doors closed and both men went on to find their room.

"Dinner?" Jeff asked, walking past doors.

"I know you've been out of commission for a while," Chris looked at the man next to him. "But we still go to dinner after every taping."

With a faint 'oh' both men stopped when they came to the room. Letting the shorter of the two open the door, Jeff stepped in and dropped his bags on the floor. Looking around, he noticed that this room wasn't as nice as other hotels.

It was a spacious room, not a suite but still pretty big. It had two twin beds, not as big as normal but it'll do. Pulling back the blinds, he looked at the view and smiled. It was a nice view. One he knew that Maria would fall in love with. At least, the old Maria would; this one, he wasn't so sure. Heck he didn't even know if this Maria was the same as the old one.

Hearing the phone ring, Jeff's gaze went from the window to the creamed color devise. The hotel phone never rang, as far as he remembered.

Chris picked up the phone and laughed at whatever the caller said. Hearing Chris mention his name, he raised his eyebrow in curiosity; and watched him nod. Letting out an over exaggerated sigh, Jeff watched as his roommate hung up the phone.

"They usually call to tell me that they got to their rooms okay," Chris said when he saw Jeff still standing there. "She said to make sure you got the message."

Jeff guessed that Chris would be protected over Maria after the accident; it was usually the three looking over her. The three being himself, Chris and Ted. Speaking of the young talent, he didn't see him since they left the arena. Jeff was just about to ask about him, when a knock was heard.

Being the one standing up, Jeff walked to the door and opened it for the visitor, "I'm here."

Rolling his eyes, he stepped to the side and let Ted in. Walking behind him, he nodded when a question was thrown his way. Ted asked if he was coming to dinner, and once again Jeff nodded. However when asked if he actually talked to Maria yet, Jeff had no other option but to shake his head.

A few seconds of silence, Ted noticed that the other men weren't dressed yet. Walking into the bathroom when Ted told him to shower up; he closed the door behind him. Wondering how his first dinner back would unfold.

x-x-x

_The words to say  
The road to take  
To find a way back to your heart  
What can I do  
To get to you  
And find a way back to your heart_

Running a round brush through her hair to get volume in it, Kelly glanced at her best friend's reflection. She was on the sitting crossed-legged on the bed, applying her makeup.

"I feel you staring." Kelly heard the redhead smirk.

Sending her a smile, the blonde went back to bushing her hair. Setting her brush down, she stood up and walked over to her bag. Throwing it onto her bed, she was confused when she saw that Maria's jeans were sitting on the wrong bed. Glancing at the beauty, Kelly shook her head and tossed the denim to her friend, who stuck her tongue out in response.

Laughing, Kelly grabbed her clothes and got ready for the dinner. Knowing that Jeff would be there, the blonde couldn't help but think they made the wrong decision; that letting Maria remember Jeff would've been a better idea.

She knew that Jeff was a big part of Maria's life. Both as a friend, and a boyfriend; and it made her feel guilty and she's making both of them suffer to a certain extent. But Jeff wasn't the one who had to comfort her after they had their childish fights. He didn't know that Maria would cry herself to sleep, trying desperately to calm down so she wouldn't wake her friend. He didn't know that Maria loved him. Loved. Past tense.

Asking Maria if she was ready, they heard a knock on the door. Glancing at the clock, Kelly noticed that, once again, they were on time. Which was a bit odd considering they were guys. Making sure that Maria was dressed, Kelly opened the door and this time saw three men standing there.

As the three men walked inside, the pretty blonde closed the door behind them. Looking around the girls' room, Chris shook his head. Saying that it wasn't fair that their room was bigger. It was true, Jeff thought; seeing that the girls' had a suite. Kelly simply shrugged and said the Divas were more important anyway.

"Yeah, but I bet you guys have a nice view." Maria emerged and went straight to the windows and pulled back the blinds. "All we have is a view of the building next to us. Pretty huh?"

Jeff felt a slight tug on his heart. He heard from multiple people that Maria changed. Not as a person, but her likes and dislikes of the small things changed. He could remember that he would get a call and Maria would gush about the view from her room.

Watching as Maria stood up after buckling the straps of her shoes, her eyes landed on his. He smiled at the redhead, and gave a small greeting; which she politely returned. Hearing her ask if he was coming to dinner with them, he saw a smile reach it's way onto her face when he nodded.

"Good." She nodded with a satisfied smile.

x-x-x

_I don't know how it got so crazy  
But I'll do anything to set things right  
Cuz your love is so amazing  
Baby you're the best thing in my life  
Let me prove my love is real  
And made you feel the way I feel  
I promise I would give the world  
If only you would tell me girl_

Maria sat between Kelly and Ted, listening as the two started to bicker. Again. Placing her glass back on the table, her hand flew to her neck when a sharp pain went through her.

"You okay?" Kelly stopped to check if her best friend was okay.

Nodding, Maria closed her eyes and took a deep breath in. Ever since her accident she would have sharp pains whenever she made a sudden movement. It first, this prevented Maria from wanting to move at all; but as time went on she learned to deal with it.

This was the very reason why everyone was worried about her getting back into the ring, but because wrestling was her dream Maria wouldn't let this prevent her from doing what she loved.

Reopening her eyes when she heard the waiter's voice, she smiled when her ice cream was place in front of her. Looking over at what Ted ordered, her smiled turned into a frown. Her villain ice cream with hot fudge didn't look as good as Ted's hot fudge brownie Sunday.

When the young talent noticed her looking, he asked what she wanted. Maria shook her head and said it was nothing. Being like a little sister to him, Ted knew what she wanted. Sighing, he took her bowl and replaced it with is; earning him a big hug and a 'you're the best' speech.

"Is she okay?" Jeff whispered to Chris.

The two men sat on the opposite side of the table and watched as Maria attacked her cold sweet. Chris sighed and explained the effects of sudden movements but quickly assured that the redhead would be fine. Nodding, Jeff took his spoon and started to enjoy his ice cream with a mountain of whipped topping on it.

Glancing at the three across from him, Jeff couldn't help but laugh when he saw Maria taking a spoon full of Kelly's chocolate cake. His mind went back as he remembered all the times at Maria would insist on trying everyone's dessert. Saying that she needed to make sure that they tasted good. Because they knew it was better if you just let her have some, they didn't question her and just let her take as she pleased.

_The words to say  
The road to take  
To find a way back to your heart  
What can I do  
To get to you  
And find a way back to your heart_

When the five were done with dinner, they stood by the entrance of the restaurant. Kelly, Chris and Ted all wanted to go up to their room and get some sleep, while Maria wanted to walk around and see the city. Chris tried to convince her to go up to the room, and he promised that they could go sightseeing the next day. Maria, however, said it was way too early to crash.

Finally giving in, Kelly said that she'd go with her. Seeing that the blonde was not up to it, Jeff quickly stepped in and agreed to go instead. Knowing that it probably wasn't the best idea, Chris once again tried to talk Maria out of it.

Sending a pout to her friends, she crossed her arms and marched to a seat and sat down. Sighing, Kelly ran her hand threw her blonde hair and said that if Maria didn't go sightseeing now, she'd complain about it later. Knowing that she was right both Chris and Ted agreed to take her around the city.

"You guys," Jeff cut in. "You're obviously not into going right now, and you know as well as I do that Maria won't like it if you guys bring her mood down. I'm not tired, so I'll be happy to go with her."

"Jeff," Kelly started. "You haven't really spent any alone time with her yet, let alone have a real one on one conversation. And it's not that I don't trust her with you, because I do. It's just that I know it's hard for you, and I feel that if you guys do go-"

"Just let her go," Chris said seeing his friend's eyes planted to the ground. "This is Jeff we're talking about. He won't let anything happen to her."

Jeff, who was internally thankful, looked from Chris to Kelly. Ted nodded, when asked if he thought Jeff should go. Sighing Kelly's hands traveled and rested on her hips before she looked at the man standing in front of her, "You call if anything happens."

The group walked to where Maria was currently sitting, with her phone in her hand. She looked up with hopeful eyes as she saw her friends walking towards her. But frowned when she heard that they were going to sleep, however smiled when her best friend told her that if she wanted, she could go with Jeff. Nodding, Maria quickly stood up and started to drag Jeff out the door.

"You think this is a good idea?" Kelly asked the two men she was left with.

"No," Chris answered honestly, causing Kelly to give him a look. "But it'll be good for them."

_The words to say  
The road to take  
To find a way back to your heart  
What can I do  
To get to you  
And find a way back to your heart_


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Thank you to everyone that reviewed the last chapter! Okay, so because there was testing last week, I've been doing nothing but studying. But now that it's over, hopefully I'll be able to update this story more often.**

x-x-x

He watched as she walked a few steps ahead of him and couldn't believe that he spent so much time trying to push her buttons, trying to piss her off. Jeff really didn't know how or when their relationship began to fall.

Maybe it started when he noticed just how much attention she was getting from the male population. Maybe it was when he started to see Maria's little habits, and that caused him to be so annoyed. Or maybe it was because he finally realized that he was starting to fall for her, and he was scared. So he did everything he could to get out of the relationship before he got his heart broken.

He truly didn't know which of those options was the right one; all he knew was that he was a dick to ever lose her. Jeff was brought back to reality when Maria asked if he wanted to go get ice cream. The man couldn't help but smile, it didn't matter that they just ate dinner, if Maria wanted ice cream she was going to get it. Nodding, Maria smiled back and leaded the way.

Walking closer to the ice cream parlor, Jeff wondered if he should open the door for him or not; considering the last time he did that it ended with a slap to the face. Being the gentlemen he was, Jeff took the chance and opened the door for the redhead to walk through.

When he opened the door, he couldn't help but noticed Maria's surprised look. Ready for any sudden movements, he sighed in relief when she smiled at him and mumbled a 'thanks'.

While Maria headed into the restroom, Jeff walked up to the counter and pried that Maria's favorite ice cream didn't change.

"How did you know?" Maria asked when Jeff handed her, her cone.

"Lucky guess." Jeff shrugged.

"I know a 'lucky guess' when I see one Mr. Hardy," Maria's eyes met his, "And a mint chocolate chip with sprinkles isn't one."

"Okay," Jeff started when they exited the parlor. "My friend loved it, and you remind me of her so I took the chance."

"I remind you of your friend huh?" Maria asked, licking her treat, "Is that a good thing?"

Nodding, he looked at her. "Yeah, she's a really good person."

"You went out with her didn't you?" A small smile appeared on her face, "Or are you still going out? Aw, I just love it when friends turn into more. It's so cute."

"We're not going out," Jeff let out a small chuckle at her excitement.

"But you guys did right?" Maria looked at him.

He nodded, and Maria's face lit up. He knew it was because she found out she was right.

"So what happened between you two?" Maria asked, "If you don't mind me asking."

Glancing at her, Jeff couldn't answer. He honestly didn't know what happened between the two of them. Seeing Maria meet his eyes, he shrugged and said that she changed into a different person; to which Maria told him that she couldn't have changed that much.

Sensing that he didn't feel comfortable with the subject, Maria decided to change topics and complimented him on his match. Jeff shot her a smile and chuckled, he could remember that after every match Maria would come up to him and tease him about doing something wrong. After expressing his gratitude, Jeff told her that she didn't do too bad herself.

"Okay, whatever." Maria rolled her eyes as she tossed her napkin in the nearby garbage, "You don't have to lie. I know I'm not the best diva the company ever had."

Jeff looked at the women walking besides him and let out a small sigh. He knew that, that thought was always in the back of her mind. She knew that there were a lot of people out there thinking that she shouldn't even be in the business, but those people didn't know how much work she put into it; he did. He knew how much passion she has for the sport. How much she wanted to improve and gain respect from both the fans and her peers.

"No really," Jeff started, knowing that Maria needed the compliment, "You were really good."

"Considering the amount of action time I got?" Maria questioned, raising her eye brow.

When Jeff couldn't answer, he saw Maria give a small shrug; as they continued down the grey sidewalk. As the Diva took lead once again, something that Jeff remember she would do when she didn't want to talk anymore, or when she wanted to avoid something; Jeff couldn't help but feel sorry for her. This feeling, however, wasn't only for the redhead standing before him, but rather for all the women in this sport that was pretty much ruled by men.

He knew that the ladies were frustrated with the way that they were 'handled' within the company. They felt like the only reason that they were there was to show off their bodies; and give the fans something else to look at besides mens in tights. Which a lot of the superstars were actually happy about. Jeff knew that the Divas were always put below everyone else, and he often heard them talking about their place in the WWE. He knew that they didn't really like the bikini contents, hated Diva Battle Royals, and didn't really see the point in the ever popular bra and panty matches.

He also knew that they weren't too happy about Diva tag matches; especially when it was there were more then four Divas involved. Remembering all the times that Maria would walk back behind the curtain, and when Jeff could meet her, she always had a bittersweet feeling about the match; even if her team won. She would be happy, of course, that her team got the win; but at the same time, the pin was always done by her partner. Which, Jeff guess, is why a lot of them hates when theres a tag match at Pay Per Views. It wasn't a surprise that the Diva matches lasted only about three to five minutes on the regular show, so ten minutes for PPV should be more then enough right? Well the way the the girls saw it was that ten minutes isn't enough time to get each Diva in there to show what they really got. Especially when both Raw and Smackdown! Divas are involved.

Even though he should be smiling at the thought, a small smile appeared onto his face. He remembered that after every show, Maria would be talking to the rest of the Divas and every conversation that he heard was them saying that it was time for a change. Jeff would always try and make them feel better by saying that there are a lot of guys out there who came just to see them. And every time he said something along those lines, he would get the death glare, mixed in with some eye rolls, and a slap; the latter usually given by his own girlfriend.

"I could help you train," Jeff heard himself say. "If you want."

Seeing the redhead stop and look at him, he felt himself go uneasy. Maybe she thought that by him saying that means that she needs the help. That she needed the extra training. But Jeff didn't mean that. He knew that Maria had what it takes to make it in the business, no matter what others had to say. Truth was that he missed spending time with her, and this was the only way he could think of without it being too obvious.

"Really?" Maria asked. "You'd do that?"

"Of course," Jeff nodded. _Anything for you._

Hearing the beauty accept his offer moments after thinking about it, he sent her a smile. He knew that their friends would be pissed, and a little concerned about this little arrangement. Especially a pretty blonde that was wondering where they were right now. But Jeff had to spend more time with the redhead, he had to get to know this one; because in all truth the last year or so felt a little empty without the bubbly Diva in his life.

Checking the watch that was sitting on his wrist, he sighed and looked at Maria. She looked so beautiful, not that she hadn't always, but with the moonlight shining on her; she looked breathtaking.

"We should get you back," Jeff said quietly, like he was afraid to disturb her beauty. "Kelly's probably wondering where you are."

Nodding Maria also checked her watch and laughed, "I'm actually surprised that she didn't call to check up. Usually when I'm on dates..."

When she's on dates. Jeff shook his head, of course she dated; anyone with half a brain would want to go out with her. It wasn't like she was going to wait for him, hell she didn't even remember him.

"...So she must really trust you." He heard her say.

"Let's get you back." Jeff smiled as they headed towards the hotel.

x-x-x

"Kels!" Maria called upon entering her hotel room, "Hello?"

"Hey," The blonde emerged. "Have fun?"

Seeing her best friend nod, Kelly listened as the redhead told her how beautiful the city was; and how she felt it was crazy that she hadn't noticed it before. Kelly was interested in the story Maria was telling her, she really was. But she just couldn't help but think how Jeff's feeling. Even tough Maria was her best friend, she knew how hard this was on the superstar.

"Did Jeff walk you back?" Kelly asked, interrupting her friend.

"Yeah," Maria answered, a little confused. "Why?"

"I'll be back," Kelly said walking towards the door.

Maria raised her eyebrows, at the urgency her best friend gave off and wondered if there was something going on with the two of them. She noticed that in the pass year, Kelly and Chris would often talk about him; but when ever they saw Maria enter the room they'd just stop talking. Maria remembered asking both Ted and Eve what's the story there; and they basically just told her that the two of them had history.

Shrugging, Maria placed her purse down, happy that her best friend was finally taking time to herself and found someone. She made it a goal to see if there was something there. Smiling to herself, Maria couldn't wait but get back into her old match maker self.

x-x-x

Walking down the hall after dropping Maria off, Jeff heard someone call his name. Knowing the voice, he stopped and waited for her to catch up. He was wondering if Maria already told her about their training session, and Jeff was ready for yells of concern from the younger Diva. But when Kelly asked if he was okay, he became confused. Why couldn't he be okay? Answering that he was fine, he questioned the girl.

"Oh come on Jeff," Kelly crossed her arms. "This is the first time you've spent time with her in over a year. What's going on in that head of yours?"

Jeff sighed, even though neither of them would admit it. There were times when Kelly knew Jeff just as much as Maria does--did. When he didn't answer, he listened as Kelly processed to tell him that she knew that this is hard on him. That she's been there with Maria, and she just needed time. Jeff could laugh at the last statement. He knew that the women was only trying to help and doing what she thought was the best, but she didn't know. She didn't have any idea, because Maria knew who she was. Maria knew Kelly, she knew Chris, Eve, Ted; everyone expect him. They didn't know what it's like. Hearing Kelly say that if he wanted to talk, she'd be there Jeff nodded and took her into a hug. He whispered a thanks and that he'll talk to her later, before shoving his hands into his pocket and walked away.

"Hey, how'd it go?" Jeff heard Chris ask once the door was open.

Telling the shorter man that everything was fine and that Maria was now safely in her room; Jeff threw himself onto his bed and closed his eyes. Hearing Chris ask what his problem was, Jeff answered that he was just tired and he'll talk to him in the morning.

Knowing that Jeff was having a hard time dealing with the bubbly Diva, Chris let it go and let the younger superstar sleep. Looking at Ted, who was sitting on one of the chairs in the room, he motion for him to step out. Holding the door ajar slightly with his foot, Chris looked at the young rookie and sighed.

"What?" Ted asked, still holding his hand of cards.

"Do you have a feeling that somethings wrong with mister come back in there?" Chris jerked his head towards the room.

"No," Ted shook his head. "But if there is, you know that Kels probably said something to him."

Chuckling, because Chris knew Ted was most likely to be right glanced at the sleeping man.

"Feeling sorry?" Ted asked, seeing his good friend's face. "Or is that guilt I see?"

Chris shoot the dark haired man a glare; of course he felt guilty. If he was in Jeff's shoes, he could only imagine how hard this was for him. But he also understood why they had to do it. Sure, Maria was like a little sister to him; and he'd do anything to take her pain away, to see her happy. But Jeff too was like family, he's known the younger Hardy longer then he's known Maria; and he feels the pain that he's going through.

"I told you we should've gone out and party to celebrate his return," Ted shrugged walking back into the room. "But no you guys wanted a dinner. See what happens when you don't listen to me? Bad things happen. Just like how you lost forty bucks my man." He smiled setting his hand down, "Full House."

Rolling his eyes, in both amusement, and annoyed in losing his money; Chris closed the door behind him and challenged Ted double or nothing.

x-x-x

Glancing at the clock, Maria groaned inward and sat up. Looking towards the sleeping blonde a smile made it's way onto the redhead's face. Stretching and sighing, Maria got out of bed and made her way to the bathroom. After freshening up, and tying her hair into a messy ponytail, the Diva walked out of the bathroom and to her suitcase. Getting out a pink tank and black yoga pants, she changed and placed her dirty clothes off to the side.

Checking the time, Maria smiled to herself. She didn't know why she was so excited, it was just another training session. _But with another trainer. _Her mind told her. Shaking her head, Maria finished getting ready and grabbed her purse. After zipping up her duffel bag, she was ready to head out. Hearing her phone ring, Maria turned and saw she left it on the light stand. In an attempt to grab it, she tripped over one of her shoes that was lying around and tumbled to the ground.

"Shit." Maria cursed, hoping that Kelly didn't wake up; and grabbed the phone. "Hey, I'll be right down. Okay, bye."

"What's going on?" She heard a tired Kelly ask.

"I'm just going out." Maria stood up and made sure she had everything.

"Where?"

"I have a training session."

"But it's a Tuesday." Kelly eyed her friend.

"Yeah," Maria nodded. "Well, bye."

"Maria!" Kelly called, following the redhead down the hall and into the elevator.

Ignoring her friend, Maria walked off of the elevator and down the long hallway. Looking for room 423. Knocking on the door, Kelly looked up confused and asked why she was knocking on their door. Instead of answering, Maria knocked again.

When the door opened, Chris looked down at the two girls confused. Asking what they were doing here, Kelly said that she'd like to know the answer to that as well. Pushing her way into the room, Maria smiled when she saw Jeff tying his shoes. After catching her eyes, Jeff smiled back but smirked when he saw the blonde enter.

"Nice clothes Kel." Jeff smirked.

Kelly was about to say a witty come back, when she looked at her wardrobe and frowned. Jeff was right, after waking up and just following Maria out of the room Kelly didn't have time to change. She was wearing a pink and blue Hello Kitty pajama bottoms with a yellow tank top. To say that she was ready for spring was an understatement.

"Maria, what are we doing here?" Kelly said, choosing to ignore her friend.

"I told you," Maria started, fixing the strap of her bag. "I'm here, because I have a training session. You're here, because- well I don't know why you're here."

"Hold on," Chris closed the door. "You're the person that Jeff's training?"

Watching the redhead nod, both Chris and Kelly sighed. Eyeing the other man in the room, Chris saw Jeff tense a bit and shook his head. Telling Maria to meet Jeff down in the lobby, Chris opened the door for her. When Maria asked what's the problem, Kelly jumped in and said they wanted to talk to Jeff about something. Knowing that she wasn't going to get any other answer, Maria obeyed and left the room; the smile on her face not going unnoticed by the other three. Hearing the door down the hall open, Kelly saw Eve come out and asked if she could go with Maria downstairs and they'll meet them down there.

When both girls were in the elevator Kelly closed the door behind her and looked at the man standing in front of him. She knew from the look on his face, that he was expecting this. Sighing, Kelly asked what he was doing.

"I'm helping-"

"No, Jeff." Kelly stopped him. "I mean- Look, I know you, and I know that this is hard for you-"

"No you don't," Jeff started, cutting her off his time. "You guys don't know how hard it is. Because, no offence; but you guys didn't get the short end of the stick here. I'm the one who has to walk around here all fine and normal when Maria doesn't know who the fuck I am."

Looking into his friend's eyes, Chris knew it was time time step in. Placing a hand on Kelly's shoulders, as he tried to prevent her from saying something she'll regret later.

"Look man," Chris started looking at one of his best friend. "You know that Maria's been through a lot and we're all worried about her. And I know that you wouldn't hurt her on purpose-"

"What is that suppose to mean?"

When Chris tried to explain himself, he was met with Jeff shaking his head. He didn't want to hear it, because he knew he was a jerk to her before, but that changed. He changed. Grabbing his bag, and tossing another water bottle in it for Maria, he left the room without so much as a goodbye. Passing Ted on his way to the elevator, he gave a small nod before pressing the down arrow.

x-x-x

"So he's training you?" Eve asked.

Maria nodded, not really seeing the big deal. She thought that everyone trusted the younger Hardy brother.

"Is there anything going on between him and Kelly?" Maria asked.

Eve started to laugh, but stopped when she saw the serious and confused look on her friend's face. Telling her that there wasn't anything interesting going on, instead the brunette told her to be careful. Maria didn't know if she meant be careful while training, or be careful with Jeff.

"Hey, ready to go?" Maria didn't even notice Jeff walk up to her.

Flashing him a smile, she nodded and proceeded to hug Eve goodbye. After picking up Maria's bag, and arguing about it for a minute or two; the duo were headed to Jeff's rental.

"Is everything okay?" Maria asked once they were a good five minutes away from the hotel.

Taking his eyes off the road to look at her, he nodded. "Yeah, why?"

"I don't know," Maria shrugged, eyes forward. "It just seemed like everyone was upset about you training me."

Hearing Jeff chuckle, Maria looked towards him. "They're just worried that because none of them are with you, something bad is going to happen."

Satisfied with the answer, Maria looked forward again. There was something about Jeff, something that she couldn't place her finger on; but she knew that she could trust him.

"That's not going to happen right?" Maria heard herself saying.

"What isn't?" Jeff glanced at her, before looking back at the road.

"Anything bad," Maria cleared her throat. "I mean that's what their worried about right? Them being paranoid and thinking that something bad is going to happen."

Maria watched him nod before he stopped at a red light and looked at her, "Nothing bad is going to happen to you. I promised them that, and I intend to keep it. Although seeing Kelly all stress is really entertaining, so we may have to make something up."

Laughing with him, Maria turned so she was facing forward again. Yeah, there was definitely something about him.

x-x-x

**AN: There you guys go! Again, super sorry for the wait, hopefully that'll be the longest I go without any updates. Anyways, please review and tell me what you thought about this chapter. If you guys have any question, feel free to ask in a review or PM.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. ****This will probably be the last update in a while since I'm going out of state for summer vacation.****. Anways, here is chapter five.**

**x-x-x**

_I know how it feels _

_to wake up without her,_

_Lying here all alone_

_just thinking about her,_

_I can't believe her hold on me,_

_It's something indescribable_

_I know she knows,_

_but won't you please_

"I'm not doing that," Maria stood there with her arms crossed over her chest. "Nope."

They've been training for about an hour and Jeff thought that Maria was doing great. Until Jeff decided he was going to teach the redhead how to do a moonsault.

"Why?"

"Because I'm not," The redhead replied.

"Too bad," Jeff said urging her to the turnbuckle. "You're doing it."

Knowing that this was a fight she wasn't going to win Maria reluctantly climbed the ropes.

"I can't!" Maria whined after a moment of just standing there.

Forgetting how stubborn she could be, Jeff couldn't help but sigh in frustration. Telling her to come down, he watched as Maria jumped down and stood in front of him. Thinking of a way to ease her into the move, he had to think fast; because he knew that if she stood there long enough she'd think of an excuse to not do it.

"Okay," Jeff started. "Think of it as dance."

"Huh?" Maria asked clearly confused.

"Think of it as dance," He repeated. "Your 'Seeing Stars' move includes you to do a handstand. This move you're just doing a back flip."

When Maria said something about it being different, Jeff once again sighed. After telling her that her best friend does it, her mouth turned to a frown.

"Cause that makes me want to do it," Maria mumbled, getting a smirk from Jeff.

Telling her that this will just be a benefit for her, seeing as it will add one more move into her move book; and that doing a moonsault will get the fans attention. Upon hearing this Maria sighed and took her place at one of the four corners.

Asking Jeff if he was sure about this, the redhead couldn't help but feel a little nervous. She didn't like being thrown out of the ring by an opponent, she knew she wasn't going to enjoy throwing herself off the top rope. As if reading her mind Jeff reminded her that she basically throws herself off the top ropes while doing a cross body. To which Maria told him it was different. She told him that she was facing her opponent, not having her back to them.

"Maria just jump," Jeff said trying to speed up the process.

She was stalling for time, and he knew it. The diva just went on and on about what if she got hurt, or if she completely blotch the move. Then added it wouldn't really be different to what she was doing now. As Maria went on saying things she shouldn't be saying, Jeff couldn't help but notice that she would put herself down every chance she got; and he didn't see the logic behind that.

"I'll be right here," Jeff said positioning himself. "Don't worry I'll catch you."

_If you see my girl_

_just tell her I miss her smile,_

_Tell her I'm counting her the mintues_

_Gonna see her in a little while,_

_Oh cause,_

_I know when she holds on to me_

_She's the one thing that I can't_

_even live without_

To say Maria was confused would be a lie, she was beyond confused. Ever since meeting the younger Hardy, Maria felt like she could trust him. She didn't know what it was, but there was something about him. Something about the way he looked at her, smiled at her, reassured her; that seems so familiar, calming.

"Trust me," Jeff said seeing the worry on her face. "I won't let anything bad happen to you."

To Maria that sound like he wouldn't let anything bad happen to her now, as in, in the ring. But to Jeff it was probably more. Ever since the moment he heard the news, from the moment he saw her laying on the bed, motionless; he promised himself that he'd protect her in anyway he can.

Teasing him by saying if anything bad does happen to her, then he'd have to deal with a certain over protective blonde; she took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Getting a counter tease, Jeff told her that she had to keep her eyes open; which he got an eye roll in response.

"Maria," Jeff tried once again.

Ignoring the man Maria stepped onto the top turnbuckle. Lunging herself back, she felt herself twist and before she could even comprehend what was happening, she felt herself land with a thump onto her trainer.

"Oh!" Maria said climbing back onto her feet. "I am so sorry! Are you okay? Oh my god, see I told you this was a bad idea!"

"Maria!" Jeff grabbed a hold of her shoulders to prevent her from saying anything else. "You're good."

"What?" The redhead breathed.

"You did it."

Looking at her trainer, then to the ropes and back again Maria couldn't believe it. "I did it?"

Watching Jeff nod, a smile sneaked its way onto her face. She actually did it. Smiling, Maria threw her arms around her taken-back trainer. Acting somewhat on impulse, Jeff wrapped his arms around the excited diva. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that she could do it; it was a matter of making Maria understand that she could. Thinking back to all the times he used to train her, he couldn't even count the number of times he had to assure her.

He knew that associating the move with something Maria was already familiar with or something she could relate too, would always do the trick. He was brought back to reality when he felt her start to pull away. The feeling of wanting her close to him wash over his body and he suppressed a sigh and let her step out of the hug. Hearing Maria say that, once again, she couldn't believe she did it, Jeff chuckled when she asked Jacob, one of the crew, if he seen what she just did.

"Okay Tigger," Jeff smiled. "Let's call it a day."

_And tell her I love her,_

_Oh yeah, just tell her I love her_

When he realized what he said Jeff paused, afraid to turn around. Maria's laughing died as soon as his old nickname for her slipped out of his mouth. Turning his head, so he was facing her, he saw her confused face. He knew he should've been more careful with what he said to her.

"What did you just call me?" Maria asked slowly, and Jeff thought he saw a flash of realization in her eyes.

Trying to laugh it off, Jeff told her that the nickname was for his old friend. The one he told her about the day before. Walking away from the situation, Jeff jumped out of the ring and towards one of the chairs that held their things. The superstar could feel the redhead's eyes on him, not accepting his answer; and sighed. He knew it would be the best thing if he didn't say anything, because he knew that he was already in trouble; that is if Maria told either of their friends about his little slip.

Watching Jeff unzip his bag and took a long swig of water, Maria's mind was swirling with questions. She knew that she reminded him of his old friend, well girlfriend, but she didn't know what possessed him to call her the name he did. It wasn't that she didn't believe Jeff's answer, it's just that she heard that name before. She heard it somewhere; she heard someone, somewhere call her that name. And that's when it hit her. Her dreams. All the dreams she's been having in the past year, her 'boyfriend' never said her name. It was always a cute pet name. Hun, Honey, Sweetie, Baby, Babe and Tigger, after her favorite cartoon character, of course.

Shaking her head, Maria slipped out of the ring and to her belonging. Digging through her bag she sighed. Being in such a rush this morning, the Diva forgot to pack herself a water bottle. Grabbing her wallet, Maria looked through it and silently cursed. Just her luck, she didn't have any dollar bills. Biting her lip, she looked at Jeff, who was currently in the process of changing his shirt. A little shocked, the now blushing Diva quickly turned her head and looked away. Waiting a couple moments, she looked back when Jeff was occupied with his phone.

"Are you okay?" Jeff asked, noticing how red Maria was.

"Me?" Maria asked. "I'm fine, I'm good. I'm sorry, I don't even want to ask, but I'm such a forgetful person, and I don't have any bills with me right now, and-"

Stopping mid sentence when Jeff outstretched his arm, with a watter bottle at the end of it; she smiled gratefully and accepted it. After thanking him properly, Maria unscrewed the bottle. Taking a seat next to him, she let out a sigh. Taking this opportunity, Maria asked somethings that's been bothering her. She asked what were his feelings about her best friend.

Right when she asked, Maria saw Jeff tense. Turning his head so he was facing the fiery redhead, Jeff was confused. Where the hell did she get that from? Asking what she was talking about, Maria shrugged and repeated her question.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Jeff said, and he truly didn't. Did Maria really think that Jeff has feelings for Kelly? And if she did, where would she even get an idea like that?

"Okay, I'm not stupid." Maria looked at the man next to her, "The past year, I would hear both her and Chris talking about you. Heck all the them would talk about you, but whenever I get closer or if they notice me, they stop talking. And Kelly always blushes, and Kelly isn't much of a blusher."

Jeff was confused. Jeff was really confused. He listened as Maria went on giving him the 'she's my best friend so if you hurt her I will hurt you' speech. A speech that Jeff didn't need, or want. The only reason why Jeff and Kelly spoke was because of the women standing before him. But he couldn't tell her that, no, he already went too far when he called her the old nickname. He couldn't afford another slip. But him and Kelly? Gross.

"Maria," Jeff decided it was time to stop her. "I like Kelly, sure. As a little sister. We are just friends, always have, always will be."

Maria stopped her speech and watched Jeff. She watched his eyes, his body language and knew that he was telling the truth. The redhead didn't know how, or why, but she knew that he wasn't fibbing. For some reason, she already picked up on his feelings. Wheather it's anger, annoyance--whatever, some how she knew. Like back at the hotel for example, Maria knew that Jeff was both annoyed and uncomfortable answering to Chris and Kelly. She couldn't explain it, but Maria felt like she knew Jeff.

She was brought back to realty when she heard a familiar sound coming from her purse. Frowning, Maria grabbed her black bag and searched for her small device. Looking at the screen, she sighed and showed it to Jeff, who shook his head. Pressing the green button, Maria brought her phone up to her ear. Kelly didn't even wait for a greeting, she just asked where the hell she was. Rolling her eyes, Maria put the phone on speaker, and glanced at Jeff. Telling her friend that they were still at the arena, she heard Kelly mumbled something to whoever she was with. Kelly came back on the line saying that they told Jeff that he was suppose to bring her back half an hour ago.

Looking at Jeff, Maria noticed that he was already standing up, bags in hand. A feeling came over her, and Maria sighed. As much as she loved Kelly taking care of her, she didn't want her to rule her life. Truth was she wanted to spend time with her trainer, wanted to get to know him; know his story.

"Let's get you back." Jeff said offering his hand to her.

When she slipped her hand into his, Jeff couldn't deny that it felt right, that her hand was made to be in his. He didn't want to bring Maria back just yet, but he wanted to avoid Kelly's speech; because he knew he was already in a shit load of trouble for even doing something nice and training her.

"Do you want to go grab something to eat?" Jeff heard himself ask.

When a confused look came across Maria's face, Jeff thought he made a wrong choice in asking her to lunch. She asked him if he thought that was a good idea. Jeff shrugged and said that he was already in trouble, so what's the big deal. Earning a laugh from Maria, she nodded.

"Let's go."

x-x-x

_The way that she moves,_

_You know what it does to me_

_And when I catch her eye_

_I can hardly breath_

_Still can't believe her hold on me_

_She's just so indescribable_

"You just need to be comfortable in the ring," Jeff said taking a sip of his drink.

"I am comfortable," Maria defended herself.

When they left the arena, both of them decided it'll be best if they turned off their phones. Knowing that once they turned it back on they'd have at least five messages, each. They've been at a little cafe down the street, for about fifteen minutes, and Maria couldn't remember the last time she laughed this much, this hard. It seemed like everything he said would make her laugh, whether he was trying to or not. Jeff often said that he wasn't trying to make her laugh, and it offend him that she thought it was funny; which got him a great so-called apology, but would end up laughing himself. They were now in a comfortable silence, waiting for their food to arrive, when two women walked pass the table.

"Perv," Maria raised her eyebrow at the Hardy.

Questioning her choice of words, Maria waved her hand; something she did when she had a 'whatever' moment. Shaking his head, as their food came, his mind traveled back to all the times that Maria would get mad at him; because, according to her, he was 'looking,'. Now thinking about it, Jeff realized that he was really stupid. And by stupid, meaning really stupid. Why would he need to be looking when he had the most gorgeous girl with him?

_It's the past, just work on the now._ Jeff kept telling himself, even if he was a jerk, he could still make up for it. He'll never do anything to hurt her ever again. He promised both himself and Maria that.

Through lunch the younger Hardy tried to keep his mind off just how empty his life without the redhead, and tried to make up for it. Meaning, he did everything he could to keep the smile on her face, or to keep her laughing.

"Let's see the damage," Maria smiled as she took out her phone.

Turning it on, she rolled her eyes as she was alerted with having twelve new voicemail. Showing this to Jeff, who also had his phone out, Maria laughed. Through she had a lot of messages, it didn't compare to Jeff's twenty-seven. Rolling his eyes, as he shoved the device into his pocket, he motioned Maria to start walking. Gliding out of the booth, a laugh passed her lips as she loop her arms with Jeff's awaited one; and once again, Jeff couldn't help but feel like this is how it should be.

_Still can't believe_

_Her hold on me_

_She's just so indescribable_

_I know she knows_

_But won't you please, please_

"Ria!" Kelly yelled as the door to the suite opened.

Before she could even greet her best friend, her bags got yanked away from her and she felt the blonde looking her over. Giving her friend a look, Maria told her that she was fine. Kelly shook her head asking where she was and why didn't she answer her damn cell phone. Sighing, the older of the two shrugged and told her that Jeff took her out to lunch and turned off her phone, because she didn't want to be rude.

Calming down, Kelly held a tight smile and asked how her training day with Jeff went. Seeing Maria's eyes light up, and the way her smile reached them, Kelly knew she was getting close to him again. She listened as Maria recalled the events of the day, saying that Jeff is a really great guy and that she can tell why they're all friends with him. Maria then told her that during lunch she got to sit down with him and really started to get to know him; and that he made her feel better about herself. All while the redhead went on telling her friend her ring plan, Kelly sat there nodding at all the right places; but she couldn't help but worry about how close they were getting so fast.

"I'm going to shower," Maria walked pass her best friend. "I stink."

"Ree," Kelly turned around just in time to catch her friend. "I'm going to head to Chris' for a bit, meet me there if you like."

Nodding Maria closed the door to the bathroom, knowing fully well that all she wanted was to take a nap after. After a very relaxing and steamy shower, Maria changed into some comfortable clothes and plopped onto her bed. Grabbing the book she was reading off of the night stand, she took the bookmark out and began reading.

x-x-x

Knocking on the door, Kelly waited. Seeing the door open, she didn't even bother to greet the opener, instead she marched right over to the younger man and slapped his arm. Flinching, Jeff asked what the hell that was for. But he knew, Kelly knew that he knew what it was for. Even Chris knew what it was for.

"That," Kelly point. "That was for keeping her out so long."

Yep. Jeff was expecting this, he went his separate ways with Maria at the elevators and waited. Waited for the blonde to show up and start biting his head off. But first, he had to face Chris, who wasn't so happy with him either. Still, Jeff didn't see what the big deal was. She was a grown women, older then Kelly, she could take care of herself.

"It's not that you took her to lunch Jeff," Kelly calmed down after yelling all the different things that could've went wrong. "It's that you didn't tell us."

Sighing, Jeff nodded, just like he's been doing for the last ten minutes. Both her and Chris went on about not wanting to see Maria hurt, not wanting to see Jeff hurt. They said that neither of them should go thought what they've been through. And even though it's a different situation, they were still the same people. They're personalities crashed too much for them to work out in the long run. Just like the first time, where it was all rainbows and rabbits in the beginning but changed soon after.

Jeff shook his head, saying that it's different this time. He wasn't going to treat her like crap like that last time. That this time he knows what he could lose, and that right now he wasn't trying to get her to be his girlfriend right now. He just wanted her back in his life.

Chris watched as both of his friends went back and forth about the girl that was like a sister to him. He saw Kelly's protective side over her best friend, but he saw Jeff's caring side for her as well. But as he watched closely, Chris stood a little straighter. Not only did they see the caring, protective side over Maria; but he saw the love both of them had for her.

"Jeff," Chris interrupted their conversation, and could see the irritation on the Diva's face. "Do you love her."

Jeff did a double take. This has to be some type of trick, if he said no then they'd attack him. But if he said yes, they'd attack him. Looking Kelly in the eyes, he saw concern, curiosity and excitement. The latter was probably him getting his hopes up. Sighing, Jeff nodded.

"Yeah."

_If you see my girl_

_just tell her I miss her smile,_

_Tell her I'm counting her the mintues_

_Gonna see her in a little while,_

_Oh cause,_

_I know when she holds on to me_

_She's the one thing that I can't_

_even live without_

_And tell her I love her,_

_Oh yeah, just tell her I love her_


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Okay, first of all I want to apologize for the lack of updates- I just can't seem to write as much as before. But hopefully I'll get back into the swing of things after this chaper.**

**x-x-x**

The blond watched from her bed, as her best friend gathered her things for yet another training session. It's been a few weeks since Jeff made his return, and the WWE Universe couldn't be happier. In those two, or three weeks, the group started to fall into old habits. Every Mondays before the live event, Jeff and Ted would go on their 'pre show' run. On Wednesdays Chris would join the two for lunch, and would meet with the girls for dinner that night. Thursdays the group would usually go out clubbing, or at their hotel just hanging out; and every Tuesdays and Fridays Jeff would have a training session with Maria.

Speaking of the redhead, Kelly watched as she shoved her extra clothes into the dark blue gym bag. When Kelly asked if she had everything, Maria smiled and nodded at her friend. Standing up, both Diva's made their way into the hall. Since Maria would probably spend most of the day, if not all, with Jeff; Tuesdays and Fridays were Kelly's days to spend with Chris. At first the pair would just be worrying all day, about their two friends. Thinking that Jeff would say or do something that would make Maria's memory come flooding back.

"He better be ready," Kelly mumbled under her breath.

Maria smirked, and wished the same thing. The last time they tried to spend the day together, Kelly went all physio when they arrived to the room just to see Chris still asleep. Saying that she didn't have anytime to wait for the man, Kelly walked out of the room and spent the day with Eve instead. Maria knew her friends, and she knew how their relationship worked. If it wasn't Chris doing to annoying, it was Kelly. That's just the way it was, and no one would've want it any other way.

"Thank god." The blond rolled her eyes, as Chris opened the door.

Throwing a look at the shorter women, Chris welcomed Maria with a hug. Smiling, she told him to watch out as Kelly seem a bit more annoyed than normal. Shaking her head when she heard Chris say that today would be fun, Maria walked further into the room. Giving her two friends a small wave, the redhead followed Jeff out into the hallway. Hugging each other, and asking how the other was doing as they walked to Jeff rental car was something that occur everyday.

While on the way to the nearest gym, Jeff would tell Maria the game plan for the day, and ask if she wanted to work on anything in particular. In which Maria always replied with her getting better. Usually Jeff would give a little sigh and told her that she really needed to stop doing that. Stop putting herself down and focus on the positives; and when Maria would question what the positives were Jeff said something along the lines of her looking hot while doing so. This always brought an eye roll, but it didn't matter because a laugh would shortly follow; and neither would have it any other way.

x-x-x

"That's not funny," Maria glared at the man sitting next to her.

After spending hours at the gym, the pair went to get their after workout ice cream. When they arrived at the ice cream parlor, Jeff noticed a man couple years old than he was smiling at Maria. When he clued Maria in, he couldn't help but smirk. Getting creamy substance thrown at him, however, made the laughing increase; something that Maria wished would stop. Telling Jeff to shut up, she couldn't help but smile. It didn't matter what their were doing, but somehow Maria would always end up smiling when she was around him. Hearing Jeff apologize, the redhead rolled her eyes and wave off the subject.

"You have to admit Ria," Jeff started. "He has a thing for Divas."

"Shut up!" Maria cried as she went to punch her so called 'friend'.

Raising his hand in defence, Jeff smirked when he heard Maria mumble something and was sure it wasn't something pleasant. Watching as Maria rolled her eyes again, he couldn't help but follow suit. Laughing when Maria told him how childish he was, Jeff told her that she wasn't any better. Scoffing, Maria chose to ignore him and went back to eating her ice cream.

Within the past couple weeks, Jeff was really surprised at the Diva's progress. She wasn't timid to try things anymore, she was always asked to be challenged. When she would perfect a move, Maria would ask if there was anything else she could do it to 'up' it a level; something that Jeff was known for.

Her progress wasn't the only thing that he was surprised with. He also noticed the little changes within her. She didn't pull at her shirt when she was nervous anymore, instead she would toy with her hair. When she was annoyed she'd try to hide it, unlike before, when you knew she was annoyed. However, he also noticed that she still had that little jump in her step when she was excited, or that when she wanted to seem busy, her phone was the way to go.

When Maria asked him what he was looking at, he shook his head and told her that he was just thinking. Asking if it's anything he wanted to talk about, Jeff gave a small smile and refused, saying that it's nothing. Seeing the doubt in Maria's eyes, he knew that the girl he fell in love with a little over a year ago was still in there. Somewhere.

"I'm surprised we didn't get a call yet." Jeff glanced at this phone, as Maria did the same.

"They're probably just too busy arguing or trying not to kill each other."

Jeff nodded, she was probably right. Still, it's weird that neither Kelly or Chris- or Ted, or Eve- called asking where they were and if everything was okay. Maybe they were starting to trust him with her, which probably wasn't the case. Even though Jeff knew they didn't really mean anything by it, their friends still didn't like the idea of Maria hanging out with him alone. It took Kelly a lot of time to get used to the idea of Jeff training Maria. Sure she still didn't really like it, but it's what Maria wanted; and Kelly would do anything to see her friend happy again.

Teasing Maria, as she let a yawn escape her lips, she fired back saying that he was yawing way before she was. Suggesting that they head back, the pair threw their trash away and headed back to the hotel.

x-x-x

Watching as the credits started to roll, Maria sighed and glanced at Jeff who look bored out of his mind. When she caught his green eyes, Maria sent him a sweet smile; in which she got an eye roll back.

"I cannot believe you made me watch that," Jeff huffed.

"What?" Maria started, "It's a good movie."

"If you like chick flicks."

Maria rolled her eyes, and said that she was a 'chick'. Jeff said he knew that, and that's why she shouldn't have picked the movie.

When the two got back to the hotel, Jeff walked Maria to her room- like he always did, and planned to say a quick hello to her roommate. However, when they opened the door the darkness indicated that the young blond wasn't there. The duo commented that it was weird, but suggested that Jeff stayed to keep her company, at least until Kelly came back. Being the gentleman he was, and the fact that he really didn't want to leave just yet, he agreed.

When Kelly hadn't returned by the time they finished their showers, Maria asked if Jeff wanted to watch a movie. They spent about ten minutes decided who got to pick the movie, but like always, the redhead got the upper hand when her eyes widened and she started to pout.

"There was nothing wrong with The Ghost of Girlfriends Past." Maria tossed him the remote, saying that he could pick the next movie.

No, there wasn't anything wrong with the movie that Maria picked. It just wasn't the kind that Jeff would enjoy. What kind of guy would admit to liking a movie where the main characters can't stand each other, when in actuality they loved each other, once upon a time?

"You better pick a good one," He heard Maria's warn.

Scrolling down the list of Horror movies, his eyes wondered to Maria's. Jeff noticed that she slightly shook her head every time he stopped. A small smile appeared on his face, when he noticed that Maria still hated scary movies. When they dated, the redhead would constantly ask what the appeal was. She said that most of them involved someone dying, what's so pleasant about death? Jeff knew that she didn't like scary movies, because a lot of the time, Maria got scared watching them.

When Jeff saw the name of the movie that he really wanted to see, he scrolled down and stopped. Hearing Maria's quite sigh, the superstar shook his head and pressed the back arrow button. Maria saw the title that Jeff picked and smiled.

Seeing her smile was something that Jeff loved to see. He made it his goal to keep her happy by any means necessary, and if it meant watching something that he really didn't want to see; he'd do it. Although he could have gone through his whole life without seeing My Sister's Keeper.

x-x-x

Walking into her hotel room, Kelly couldn't believe that Chris dropped her phone into the sink. Without even thinking, and in retaliation, Kelly did the same to his. She spent the whole day, dragging him around and nagging him into buying her a new phone.

Telling Chris to shut up, the blond was a little startled to see her two friends sleeping on the pull out sofa. Glancing at the man standing next to her, she pulled him into the bathroom and closed the door. When Chris smirked at her, he asked if they were going to make out. Kelly didn't think twice before slapping him.

"I don't like this," Kelly shoved her hands in her pocket. "I don't like this at all."

Rubbing his hand over his face, Chris sighed. He knew that. He knew that she didn't like the fact that Maria was getting close to Jeff again. But neither one could stop it, if Maria wanted to spend time with the younger Hardy brother, that's what she was going to do. Maria didn't understand why they didn't want her around him. All she knew was that they didn't trust him for some reason.

Even though he loved Maria like a sister, Chris was friends with Jeff way before he was friends with her. He owed him the benefit of the doubt.

Trying to calm the Diva down, Chris said they're just sleeping, there's nothing wrong with that. Kelly looked at him and told him that she didn't want Maria getting this close this fast. She said that the only thing that would come of this is hurt, and not just for Maria but for Jeff too.

It wasn't that Kelly didn't like Jeff, because she did. As a matter of fact, she loved him like a brother, she viewed him as a brother. But Maria was her best friend, Maria was the first one to welcome her into the company. When Kelly was just eight teen, Maria was the one that she could always go to for advise.

The blond knew that Maria's last boyfriend, before Jeff, didn't end well. She remembered that Maria cried for days after the messy break up, but that didn't compare to her breakup with Jeff. The night that their relationship ended, Maria did nothing but sob the entire night. Every time she would see Jeff, Kelly would see Maria's shoulders tense, and her eyes sadden. She knew that annoying the hell out of him was the redhead's way of showing Jeff that it didn't effect her.

"He loves her Kels," Chris sighed. "We can't do anything about that."

"The hell we can't," Kelly ran her fingers through her hair. "I'm not risking the chance of her getting hurt again."

Watching as Kelly stormed out of the bathroom, he heard her yell at the two to wake their asses up. Maria joked around, asking what crawled up her ass. When Chris stood next to the blond, he heard her said that it was time Jeff left.

Confused, and a little amused, Jeff asked why. Kelly didn't answer, instead she opened the door and waited for him to leave.

Chris stepped in and told Jeff to meet them in the other room. Telling Maria to stay here, both he and Kelly walked into the room and shut the door behind them.

x-x-x

It was an amusing sight, seeing a 5-foot something slim girl, yelling at a 6-foot something guy. But Jeff didn't see anything amusing about it, in fact; he was getting really pissed. He was already confused, confused as to why she was even yelling at him in the first place. All he got in the few minutes of Kelly yelling, was that she didn't like that Maria was getting close to him again.

He understood her concerns, he really did; but Maria was a grown women for crying out loud. She didn't need anyone, especially someone younger than her, controlling her life and telling her what do to. When Jeff voiced this, it only made Kelly more upset.

"You weren't there Jeff okay!" Kelly hissed, "You weren't there to witness the pain she was going through. The pain you caused her!"

That hit him, and it hit him hard. He knew that he was the biggest ass to her, but to hear it voiced back to him stung his heart. Looking at the ground, he listened as Kelly continued to grill him. Saying that it was his fault that she went through so much shit, that she lost herself- and she'd be damned if she'd let it happen again.

"What do you want from me?" Jeff interrupted her.

What did they want? Did they want him to apologize, because that's what he wanted too do. He wanted to tell Maria how sorry he was for everything. For not treating the way she deserves to be treated. He want to apologize to her that she had to go through everything the past year, and that he wasn't there for her. Helping her. But he couldn't, because Maria wouldn't have any idea what the hell he was talking about.

"If you want me to stop training her, fine I will." Jeff stood up, "But I'm not going to stop spending time with her, and you guys can't do a damn thing about it."

And with that, the younger Hardy was gone. Chris tried to follow him, but when he saw the look on Maria's face, he stopped. She was sitting on the sofa with the newly arrived Ted and Eve with an indifferent look on her face. He didn't know if she heard all of the conversation, but by the way she shot daggers at her best friend; Chris knew she heard the last part.

"M-"

Maria cut her off by shaking her head, "No. I don't know what the hell that was about, but neither of you have the right to tell me what to do."

"Maria-" Chris tried this time.

All they got was a look of disappointment from the redhead, before she stormed out of the hotel room looking for Jeff.

"What happened?" Eve asked, and Ted look equally confused.

Kelly shook her head, as she placed her hands on her hips. She knew this would happen, she knew that whatever would happen they would end up looking like the bad guys.

x-x-x

He wasn't in his room, either that or he was just ignoring her. As Maria knocked on the door again, she got nothing; she couldn't even hear movement coming from inside. Sighing, the women made her way to the elevators. She had no idea what happened between the three, but she knew that Jeff was upset. He was upset, and she wanted to be there for him. Because that's what he's been doing for her, being there.

The past couple of weeks, Maria felt herself being more and more comfortable with Jeff. She didn't quiet understand why, but she didn't really question it. Jeff did things that she wouldn't thought would make her smile or laugh. It was little things, like they way they teased each other, or the way that he would smile at her. It all seem familiar, but she couldn't really place her finger on it. Whenever she would look him in the eye, she would see something in them that she could have sworn she saw before.

That's when she saw him, outside, leaning on a wall, smoking a cigarette. Shaking her head, Maria started towards him. As she got closer to him, she noticed the broken look he held on his face. Sighing, she pulled the stick out of his mouth and threw it on the ground.

"You don't need it," Maria said when she saw his face. "You have me."

When Jeff let out a small chuckle, Maria smiled and leaned herself up against the wall next to him. Together, they watched as the cars drove past them. Maria looked at the man standing next to him and tilted her head. There was something about the way he looked, at that exact moment, his eyes looking out into the distance that look really familiar. So familiar that it bugged Maria that she couldn't remember why.

Shrugging when Jeff told her that she was staring, Maria asked if he had a problem with that. Looking into her eyes, Jeff chuckled and shook his head. No, he said he didn't have a problem with it.

"Can I ask you something?" Maria asked when they entered the outdoor pool.

They began walking towards two empty seats, dodging the little wet kids running around. It actually surprised the two that kids were still swimming at nine at night. Sitting down away from the water, Jeff nodded and told Maria to ask away.

He didn't really know what the question would be about, it could be about what happened in the room. It could be about something completely and totally different.

"Why doesn't Kelly them trust you?" Maria's question rang through Jeff's ears.

There was two ways he could answer this question. He could just say that he did some pretty shitty things before, which he did. Or he could tell her that he's done some pretty shitty things to her in the past.

"Maria," Jeff sighed, "There's something I have to tell you."

Maria's eyes searched his, looking for something. Anything that could help her see the distrust her friends have towards him. But again, the only thing she could see was something that she's seen before.

x-x-x

**AN: Well, there's chapter six. Hope you guys like it. Again, it's not as smooth as I would've liked, but it's not as bad either. Please review and tell me what you think, what you'd like to see happen, what you wouldn't want to see happen. Any suggestion, I'd be happy to see if it'll fit in.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I'm going to start on a one-shot but I need your guys' help, so if you would, please take the poll on my profile you'll be forever loved!**

**x-x-x**

He knows that after everything he's done to her, the least he could do was tell her the truth. Tell her that the reason Kelly doesn't trust him was because he hurt her too much, tell her that he's sorry for all the pain he caused her. But looking at her, right at this moment, he just couldn't. Jeff noticed that Maria was searching his eyes, something she used to do once upon a time.

After consulting for a few moments, Jeff heard himself saying that he wasn't the nicest person in the world to his ex girlfriend. He began telling the redhead that he's done somethings that he wishes he can take back. When Maria gave him a small smile, he told her that he just wants her to know how sorry he is. But he can't; and Maria asked why not.

"She's not here." Jeff replied.

To someone else, that statement could have meant that his ex wasn't here physically. But she was, she was sitting right in front of him, listening to every word he was saying. It was the fact that the beauty sitting in front of him, isn't his ex girlfriend. If it was, she'd be pissing him off right now, saying that he deserved to feel like shit.

Maria watched as Jeff switched his attention from her, to the pool. When she listened to Jeff's story, Maria couldn't help but feel sorry for her friend. She's had a knack for reading people, and she saw the pain in Jeff's eyes. He knew how sorry he was for the things he did, and that he wishes he could take it back. Moving to the chair he was sitting on, Maria smiled at him before taking him into her arms.

It didn't matter if she didn't know exactly what went down in the room, all Maria knew was that her friends needed to get over their grudge.

x-x-x

Hearing a knock on the door, Maria looked up confused. Seeing that her best friend wasn't going to attempt to answer the door, the redhead rolled her eyes and placed her book down. Ever since the events the night before, the two didn't know how to act around each other. Kelly knew she was probably taking everything too far, but she was only looking out for her friend's safety. If anything would happen to Maria, Kelly would never forgive herself for letting it happen.

Opening the door, Maria was a little more than confused to see Ted standing there with what seemed to be two cups of coffee in his hands. Letting out a chuckle at the redhead's face, the superstar extended his arm to hand her the white cup. When Ted told her that the other one was for Kelly, Maria scoffed and told him to keep it.

"You or her?" Ted ask, already knowing the answer.

Giving him a warning look, she took a gulp of the hot liquid and watched him walk pass her to give the young blond her caffeine fix. Maria's relationship with Ted was a different one. He wasn't exactly the first person she'd go to when she needed to talk, but he was the first person she'd call when she needed a good laugh

Walking into the sleeping area of the suite, she slipped into her bed and rested her legs on Ted's lap. He gave her a gentle smile before turning his attention back to Kelly, who was in the process of blabbing her mouth once again.

"Not that I don't love you, or appreciate the coffee," Maria started interrupting Kelly's conversation. "But what are you doing here?"

Ted watched as Kelly rolled her eyes and walked into the shower. The remaining two sat there until they heard the sound of water running, turning his attention back to the redhead he placed a gentle hand onto her knee.

The young superstar remembered the first time he met the diva. It was at a show house and Ted was aimlessly walking the hallways when he saw a head full of red hair bump into him. He remembered saying something stupid about falling for someone, causing her to smile. Ted introduced himself to her and shook his head when she was about to do the same. He knew who she was; she was the bubbly redhead.

They built their friendship mostly on laughs. Whenever they hung out, or passed by each other they would say something, mostly perverted, causing a few laughs here and there. It was a friendship that surprised most. Not because Ted wasn't a nice guy, or that Maria wasn't approachable; but mostly because their work paths didn't cross. Maria was working on a whole other storyline, while Ted was just getting introduced to the fans. However, no one could deny that the two were comfortable with each other.

When he heard about Maria's accident, everyone was worried how Jeff, Kelly, and Chris would react. It didn't really occur to anyone that Ted was just as worried, just as afraid as everyone else. Maria became one of his best friends in such a short amount of time, that he couldn't possibly imagine her not being there. Ted visited her in the hospital once, and only once. He couldn't stand to see her in so much pain; but mostly he heard about the situation with Jeff. How she didn't remember him, and Ted thought it would be the same. That Maria wouldn't remember anything about him, that she'd forget all about their friendship.

"We're going out," Ted said patting her leg and stood up.

Maria sat there and raised an eyebrow. She asked him why, and he just shrugged and told her to hurry her pretty little self up. Extending her hand, she watched as Ted smirked and walked over to her. Grabbing her hand, he yanked her off the bed and into a hug. Though surprised at this affection, Maria smiled and relaxed in his arms. She felt bad, because lately Maria knew her relationship with Ted has taken a backseat since her accident.

"Let's go," Maria linked her arm with his and lead the way out of the room.

x-x-x

Jeff side glanced at Eve as they walked in the brisk air. His plans for the day was just to sleep in as late as possible, then hit the gym for a couple of hours before going back to sleep until the next day. The conversation with Maria didn't exactly go the way he wanted. What he wanted, was to tell her the truth, he wanted to tell her who he was-- is. Was? Shaking his head, Jeff shoved his hands into his pocket and watched as Eve fingered the pendent around her neck.

He didn't even notice she was wearing a necklace when he saw her earlier that day. Shows how great of a bond they have. In all honestly, they probably wouldn't even talk to each other if it wasn't for their mutual friends, especially a fiery redhead. Jeff woke up when Eve called his phone, asking if he knew where Maria was. At first, Jeff started to panic, how would he know? And how could she not? When Eve further explained that Ted took her out, the Diva asked if he knew where they went.

Hearing the almost disappointed tone in her voice, Jeff stayed on the phone a little longer. When he heard Eve ask if he wanted to hang out he hesitated. He wanted to sleep, he didn't really want to spend the day with a girl that he didn't really know. Jeff accepted her offer, knowing that he should really get to know her more. After all they've known each other for a year or two, but hadn't had a real conversation before.

"What's up?" Jeff asked.

Eve was a little surprised at the sound of his voice, and looked over. She didn't really know why she was even here. It confused her as to why she asked him to hang out, and it confused her more when he accepted. Maybe he felt sorry for her? Maybe he thought she was a loser that didn't have any friends- No, she shook her head, Jeff wasn't that kind of person. Though not knowing facts about him that everyone else did, Eve knew that Jeff wasn't that kind of person.

"You're biting your lip and playing with your necklace," Jeff explained when he saw the confusion written on her face. "Maria use to do that."

Nodding, Eve gave a little smile and dropped her arm. Looking at the overcast sky, the brunette sighed and turned her attention back to Jeff. Eve knew that Jeff didn't feel comfortable with her, and she couldn't blame him. They didn't really hang out, and when they did the rest of the group was with them.

"Jeff," Eve glanced at him a few moments later. "I actually wanted to talk to you."

When Jeff asked about what, Eve suggested that they grab something to eat. Agreeing, the duo made a detour back to their hotel and to the little cafe that was set up in the lobby. Taking a seat near the back, Jeff waited for Eve to continue. He didn't know what she could possibly want to talk to him about. Most likely Maria, or something related to their situation. Hearing Eve ask if he was okay, the superstar nodded.

"That's not what I meant," Eve shook her head.

That's when Jeff understood, she was asking if he was okay with the whole Maria thing. The whole not remembering who the hell he was, faking he was happy, and trying to suppress the feeling of kissing her every time he saw her, thing. Jeff knew that he could take the easy way out, and nod. Say that it's hard, but he's okay. Which wouldn't be total bullshit. It was hard, and he was slowly learning to be okay with it. Or he could say that he doesn't know what to do anymore, he doesn't want to cause Maria anymore pain, but he wants to be honest with her. For the first time in a really long time, he wants to be honest with a girl, but he can't. Because if he does, he'd probably end up hurting said girl.

"That's what I thought," Eve's voice smashed his thoughts away. "Look Jeff, I know we aren't the best of friends. But I sort of, kind of, understand how you're feeling about this situation."

Even though Jeff thought there was no way she had an idea of how he felt he let her continue and to his surprise, she actually had a good idea. Maybe they had a lot more in common than he thought.

"I know I'm not Chris, Kelly or Ted. But I'm here if you need to talk about Maria too. I mean, I won't bitch like Kelly does. So maybe I'll be helpful."

There was something in the way that Eve looked when she said that, that reminded him so much of Maria. She did that little shrug thing that Maria did when she wanted to look cute. But the brunette had a point. She won't bitch at him like Kelly does, he may not know a lot about Eve, but from what he heard she was a honest person. She'd tell him how it is, she'd tell him what he needed to hear, not what he wanted.

Smiling at the Diva, Jeff nodded. "How, um. How did you guys convince her to get back into the ring?"

Eve looked at him and smiled. She knew that this question, her offer, would start to build their relationship to an actual friendship. Telling him that Maria was the one who convinced them, Eve saw the smile on Jeff's face as he mumbled something like 'that sounds like her'. They spent a while talking about their favorite redhead and learning about each other, that they didn't realize just how much time passed.

"Do you think I'm being selfish?"

"Do I think you're being selfish?" Eve repeated, thinking it over. "If you're asking if I think you're being a selfish bastard who wants to take up all of Maria's time, then yeah, I do." A smile appeared on the beauty's face when she saw Jeff's eyes drop. "If you're asking if I think you're being selfish in wanting to spend time with the person you love. I'd have to say no. I don't."

Smiling, Eve took her newly made friend into a hug. Saying that it'll take time, but she knows that they'll make it through this.

"Don't listen to Kels," Eve said walking towards the elevator. "She's just a worried friend. And who are we to get in the way of love?"

Watching her walk into the elevator and the silver doors closed, a smile found it's way onto Jeff face. Remembering that Kelly first said that to him way back when he had his first date with Maria. He had finally gotten the courage to ask her out, and when he came to her hotel room to pick her up, he had his first encounter with Chris. Not his friend Chris, but the big brother of Maria, and if you hurt her I will kick your ass, Chris. Jeff couldn't lie, he wasn't too fond of that Chris. But while walking Maria down the hall, Kelly had said the exact same thing.

Who are we to get in the way of love, Hardy?

x-x-x

Ted watched as Maria threw another piece of bread on the ground and chuckled when the birds started to walk in their direction. They've been walking around for a while until Maria decided to be citizen of the year and feed all the 'lonely, hungry birds'. Maria's word not his. Dropping the last piece on the ground, Maria clapped her hands together and looked at her fine work. Rolling his eyes when she cast him a look, Ted once again brought her under his arms and continued on their walk.

For some reason every time they would hang out, the pair would always end up on walks. Really, really long walks. It didn't bother them though, because that was when they could spend time with each other. They knew that neither Chris or Kelly enjoyed going on walks, so they didn't have to worry about anyone tagging along. It was their thing.

Ted stopped and stared at the women in front of him when he heard her apologize. When he asked her what could she possibly be sorry for, he watched as she shrugged and walked away. Even more confused, the young superstar followed her and gently turned her around. Asking her again, what she was sorry for, Maria sighed and hung her head.

"Can I ask you something?"

He knew what Maria was doing, she was trying to avoid the subject and move on. Deciding to go along with it, Ted nodded his said. Maria then asked him why everyone was so against her hanging out with Jeff. It seems like they don't have a problem with him unless he was with her.

"Ree," Maria knew by her friend's tone that he didn't want to talk about it. "It's complicated."

Maria nodded, knowing that there was a slim chance that Ted would actually tell her. Ted was never the one to say something that wasn't his business.

"I just want to know why you guys don't trust him. I mean, what could he have possibly done that makes him so bad?"

Sighing, Ted guided Maria to a near by bench and sat her down. Searching for the words that would answer her question, but not reveal everything, he turned his attention to his friend.

"Do you remember Carly?" Ted ask, referring to his ex.

"I wish that one didn't come back."

Ted knew she wasn't really joking when she said that. Carly wasn't exactly Maria's favorite person in the world, and she said multiple times that if she had to choose what she didn't remember Carly would be one of them.

"You didn't like her because of what she did right," He stopped and Maria nodded. "It's kind of like that. Jeff, he wasn't the nicest person to his ex and we just don't want to see you getting hurt."

"But you didn't see him last night Ted." Maria defended her friend, "He looked so lost, he knows what he did was wrong."

Ted listened as Maria told him about her conversation with Jeff the night before. He didn't know all of the details of what happened, but from what Chris told him: Kelly freaked at how close they were getting and Jeff disagreed.

"I just want you guys to trust me."

Snaking his arms around the redhead, Ted told her that they did trust her. They just didn't want to see her hurt, he told her that she's been through so much already that they didn't want her going through anymore.

"We're just friends Teddy." Maria told him with a smirk on her face.

Rolling his eyes at his nickname, Ted nodded. "I know, but sometimes they lead to more."

Maria looked at her friend as he said this. She heard that before. She heard those exact words from someone. She just didn't know who. Who in the world would say that to her? It sure wasn't Chris. Eve? Kelly maybe? Maybe she heard it on TV or read it somewhere? But she couldn't help but think that those words were said directly to her. But who said it?

You never know Tigger, sometimes they lead to more.

x-x-x

**A/N: Blah. That's all there is to say. Haha, again please take the poll on my profile. It's not going to be a regular pairing, so just keep that in mind. **

**Please review and tell me what you think.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I suck, I'm sorry. Enjoy!**

**x-x-x**

_The room was silent. Dead silent. The couple stood there, breathing heavily as they stared at the broken glass on the floor. Their eyes traveled up to meet each other, and they could see the visible anger on the other's face. She always had really good aim, so either she was too angry to throw straight, or she didn't really want to hit him. He was thinking that the latter was wishful thinking. He watched as she sighed and slowly bent down to pick up the glass. He shook his head and carefully placed his hand on her shoulder, at least to try and calm her down. But she wouldn't have it. She moved away from his touch and continued to pick up the remains of the glass vase._

_She honestly didn't even know why they were fighting, why she was even mad in the first place. All she remembered was wanting to talk to him; but he was keeping himself busy with his sketch. He told her that he hasn't had any inspiration to sketch in a while, and he really wanted to finish before he lost the picture in his mind. Something inside her snapped, and she found herself yelling, saying that he never listens to her anymore. She said that she feels like he doesn't care anymore. When he heard this, he glanced at her and asked what she was talking about._

_She told him that when ever she wanted to talk, he'd make up some lame bullshit to get out of it. He knew he was taking it out of proportion, but it seemed like all they did was fight; that when he heard that, he challenged her. Asking if she was saying that his sketches were 'some lame bullshit'. She replied telling him that he knows what she means, and she doesn't mean his sketches. She means that he'd say he was tired, or going out with the guys. He cut her off then, asking if she thought he was cheating. She exclaimed back, saying that it wouldn't be the first time._

_Their fight was all over the place, that neither one knew what they were actually fighting about. Was it because he wasn't listening to her, or that he got drunk one night and made out with some random girl. Or was it because she was acting like a bitch lately, or were they fighting because just the other night, she made a comment that didn't really sit well with him. They didn't know, but when she picked up the vase and threw it in his direction, hitting the wall sending it into shattered pieces; they didn't know what to do._

_He tired once again, as dangerous as it was, and walked over to her when he saw her trying to choke back a sob. He slowly took her into his arms and when she cried into him, he tightened his grip. Saying how sorry he was._

_"I can't do this anymore," He felt his heart beat faster; there was no way he could lose her. "I can't keep fighting with you anymore."_

_He looked down at her and moved his hands so he was cupping her face. "I love you."_

_That's all he needed to say, she smiled through her tears as he took her into a soft kiss. _

_x-x-x_

Opening her eyes, Maria looked around the dark room. Though it was nearly four o'clock in the morning, the moon light was enough to see the trashed room. She looked over at her roommate, and best friend, who was sleeping soundly.

About twelve hours ago, when she came back to the hotel, Kelly was sitting on the couch with her face in a book. Maria didn't know why, but the sight of her enjoying a book after their argument, made her upset. She slammed door, which caused Kelly to jump up and look at the redhead.

The blonde asked what her problem was, and Maria told her that she had no right to react the way she did. Kelly rolled her eyes, and said that she was only looking out for her. She didn't want to see her hurt. Maria shook her head when she heard that, she then began to tell the younger Diva that she doesn't know what the hell she's talking about; that Jeff wouldn't hurt her.

Kelly scoffed, opened her mouth to tell her off, but stopped. There was no way, even with how angry she was at Maria, that Kelly could reveal everything now. Maria probably won't believe her anyway, but she couldn't take that chance. So instead she shook her head and tried to walk away. However, Maria stopped her, asking what she was going to say. She pushed and pushed the blonde, until Kelly pushed back. Asking why she cared so much, if she trusted Jeff, what did it matter what anyone else thought about it.

Maria shook her head; there was no way that she was being blamed for this. When she voiced this, saying that if Kelly just minded her own damn business, none of this wouldn't have happened. There was no way that the younger of the two could say how she really felt, so instead Kelly yelled at her, telling her that the only thing that's happening was Maria being a selfish, immature bitch. That comment, doing what Kelly hoped, steered the fight away from Jeff and to something else.

Maria yelled at Kelly, asking how the hell is she being the bitch, when Kelly is the only bitch around here. Even though Kelly started this new fight, she was way too upset to walk away now.

"Oh, really?" Kelly exclaimed, "Walks like a bitch, talks like a bitch, acts like a bitch, must be a bitch."

The redhead was shocked at her friends comment, she retaliated on the only thing that she could. Her last relationship with her last boyfriend. The two went back and forth, getting louder and louder; their comments more and more personal. It got to the point that the two were so heated that Maria picked up the nearest thing she could and threw it at her friend's direction.

Both women, stood there breathing heavily as they stared at the broken glass on the floor. Their eyes traveled up to meet each other, and they could see the visible anger on the other's face. She always had really good aim, so either she was too angry to throw straight, or she didn't really want to hit her. Kelly was thinking that the latter was wishful thinking.

Knowing that she crossed the line, Maria ran a hand through her hair and walked out of the room. She doesn't want to know what would happen if they stayed in the same room any longer.

Maria knew that after that fight, and her throwing the now broken glass, there was no way that their relationship could go back to the way it was. At least, not for a while, so instead of climbing into her best friend's bed like she would when she woke up in the middle of the night; Maria grabbed her phone and made her way down the hallway. Knocking on the door, Maria prayed that her friend would open up.

"Do you think I could spend the night?" Maria asked.

Eve smiled at her friend and opened the door wider. The brunette knew about the fight, because when she heard the screams coming from a couple rooms down Eve went to check it out. She was expecting one of the two to come to her room, but she just didn't know who, or when that guest would come.

x-x-x

Ted glanced across the table when he heard Eve laugh, and noticed that the redhead sitting next to her wasn't listening at all. Instead, Maria was just sitting there, staring aimlessly into space. He got a call from Eve that morning, explaining about the Kelly and Maria situation; and Ted agreed that she needed more space away from the blonde.

He has known the redhead for some time now and never saw the two friends fight. Sure they had their little bicker, where Ted would claim that they had some 'lover' thing going on; but the young superstar never saw things get this bad. Maria has always been a relative calm person, so something big had to set her off.

Watching as Eve nudged her friend when she finally notice that no one was paying attention to her, Ted rolled his eyes. Eve sighed dramatically, and said everyone was ignoring her. Maria then tried to come up with an excuse and told her friend that she was listening; the brunette raised her perfectly arched eyebrow and asked the redhead what the last thing she said was. When Maria just sat there and gave her an apologetic shrug, Eve rolled her eyes and told her that she sucked.

"I'll be back," Eve got up and headed towards the restrooms.

Taking this as his chance to get inside the redhead's mind, Ted pushed his chair back and took the now vacant seat. Maria looked up at him with a slight smile, which Ted kindly returned. He joked that whatever Eve was talking about must have been really boring, seeing that she wasn't paying any attention. Maria shot him a look before smirking, telling Ted that he probably wasn't listening either.

He shook his head, saying it was different. When Maria asked him on it, the young superstar simply mentioned 'Girl Code.' Looking at the man next to her like he was crazy, Maria asked him to explain.

"You know, 'Girl Code' the thing about the bathroom, the ex-thing, no dating the brother or cousin thing. The whole chick-before-dicks, wallowing-"

"I got it," Maria smirked. "How do you even know about that?"

Ted waved it off, saying that it doesn't matter how he knows about it. Though, Maria knows it's probably because of Selena; one of Ted's cousins who he's closest too, whether he admits it or not.

Tight lipped, Maria reached for her coffee just as Eve came back. She shot Ted a look when the brunette noticed he took her seat. Seeing Ted give a shrug, Eve rolled her eyes and reached across the table to grab her coffee mug.

Maria wasn't stupid. Sure she was stubborn, sometimes ignorant, can be a bit headstrong, but she wasn't stupid. She knew that by the way her friends were sending each other looks, when they thought Maria wasn't paying attention, they wanted to talk. They wanted to know how she was feeling, about what? Maria didn't know.

The obvious answer would be her fight with Kelly. But Maria had a feeling it was something more than that. Something deeper, more important, she just didn't know what.

"Okay," Maria spoke up. "If you guys want to ask me something just ask, because this whole speaking without speaking thing is getting annoying."

Eve looked across the table to Ted before turning her attention back to her dear friend. There was so much that she wanted to talk to Maria about, but she knew she couldn't. Because if she did, well. If she did then Maria wouldn't be the only person that Kelly had a problem with. So instead the brunette sighed, saying that she's just worried about her situation with the blonde.

Maria nodded, feeling somewhat disappointed that her friend just lied to her face. She knew that there was something else going on, something that Eve and Ted weren't telling her. Hell, maybe Kelly, Chris and everyone else was in on it.

Glancing at her friends who returned back to an idle conversation, Maria took out her cell and text the one person she knew wouldn't keep something from her. She only typed two words, but Maria knew he'd get the message.

_You busy?_

x-x-x

"She threw it at you?" Chris looked on, even though it was clearly upsetting the blonde, with an amused look on his face.

Huffing at his comment, Kelly resumed picking up the broken glass that was on the hotel room floor. Knowing that they'd probably have to pay to replace the vase, or something, Kelly wasn't amused.

"You guys could help you know."

Chris looked at the man sitting next to him and shrugged. Telling her that they could help, but they're not going too. He said it was her fault for provoking Maria in the first place so now she had to clean up the mess.

Glaring, Kelly told Chris that she didn't see him doing anything to get on her good side. Chris nodded in agreement, but said that he doesn't room with her so he didn't have too. He then went on saying that Maria could never stay mad at him anyways.

Kelly rolled her eyes in Jeff's direction, when she heard this. However, everyone knew it was true. If there was something about Maria it was that she had a soft spot for Chris. No one exactly understood this, hell, Chris didn't even understand it.

But this was the reason why his relationship with her was that much personal. She could never stay mad at him, he could probably call her something that others might not get away with and she'd forgive him in a heartbeat. Chris could probably wreak her car, which was pretty much her baby, and she'd forgive him. Maybe not right away, but she'd let him off the hook a lot easier than most.

"What happened after?" Chris asked.

Kelly sighed and dropped the last pieces in the trash before standing up. She told the two nothing happened. That when the vase was thrown, Maria walked out and Kelly went to sleep. The blonde voiced that she thought she'd be in the room when she woke up.

Sitting on the sofa between the two men, Kelly sighed before resting her head back. Things were never this bad before. Never to the point where some type of violence occurred. The blonde shook her head and silently cursed herself for over crossing the line. Not once, but twice.

Jeff glanced at the women sitting next to him and placed a friendly and comforting hand on the small of her back. Though things between weren't peachy, he knew that she was upset. He knew how much Maria meant to her, and that fighting was the last thing she wanted too do.

Earlier that morning, he followed Chris to the girls' room; in the hopes of spending time with the bubbly redhead. But when the door opened, they saw Kelly looking more upset than ever before and the remains of the vase on the floor, the two decided to keep the blonde company.

"You're enjoying this way too much," Kelly eyed the other blond.

Jeff rolled his eyes when he saw Chris just smirk in response. If there was one thing that remained the same through out the year he was gone: it's that they still bugged the hell out of the other. And they enjoyed it.

Feeling his phone vibrate in his pocket, Jeff fished the device out and glanced at the screen. Eyeing the two others, he slipped it back into his pocket before standing up.

"I'll see you guys later."

"Where you going?" Chris asked his friend before shooting Kelly a look for smacking him.

Jeff shook his head, and told him that he was just going out for a walk. Claiming that he needed fresh air. Chris nodded, and made himself comfortable by resting his feet on the coffee table that was planted in the middle of the room.

Kelly would've swatted his leg off, saying that it was filthy; but instead she studied the younger of the two men and licked her lips.

"Tell Maria I said 'hi'."

_I'm on my way._

x-x-x

"Kelly says 'hi'."

Maria looked up from where she sat in the hotel lobby and rolled her eyes. Of course she would. Reaching over for a hug, the redhead let out a relaxed breath. She noticed that for whatever reason, that when she was around the younger Hardy she felt a calmness; like she was suppose to be with him.

When Jeff asked what he owed this 'pleasure' in seeing her, Maria sat up straighter and started to play with her hair. Saying that she was dying to see him. Jeff rolled his eyes and playfully nudged her. This, whatever you want to call it, started when Maria seen a girl flirt with him a week before. She was standing in front of him, twisting a strand of hair, with a little pout on her lips. Maria couldn't help but laugh out loud.

If it had been any other friend that taunted him about this, he would have been irritated a long time ago; but this was Maria. It was different with her. Everything was different with her.

"What do you feel up to doing?"

Shrugging, Maria hitched her purse higher onto her shoulder. She didn't actually have a plan for the rest of the day, all she knew was that she wanted to get away. An out from all the 'home' drama going on. When Maria suggested they walk and then they'll see what comes to them. With a smirk, Jeff teased her choice of words; asking what she thought would, quote, 'come to them.' Taking a shot at his shoulder, Maria told him to shut up and pushed the door open, exposing the pair to the outside chill.

Standing outside of their hotel, the duo was already at a crossroads. Right or left? Left or right? Such a big decision, Maria rolled her eyes. Looking at Jeff, her eyes told him to lead the way. Shrugging, Jeff shoved his hands into his front pocket and took a left, joking that he knew Maria wanted to go right. Scoffing, Maria quicken her pace and playfully pushed the man walking besides her. Still, she couldn't help but blush, because she really would have gone right.

They two walked mostly in silence, with the exception of suggestions and one word answers. Jeff glanced at Maria and saw her making an attempt to fix her painfully high heels, which he chuckled at. Hearing him laugh at her pain, Maria once again took a shot at his shoulder.

"Will you quit doing that?" Jeff took hold of her arm.

"I will, when you quit being an ass."

Though he knew that Maria was joking, there was something in that sentence. Something that Jeff recognized, something that hit him hard. He's been called a lot of things by his ex girlfriend. Jerk, and ass seemed to be her favorites. Suddenly feeling ashamed of himself, Jeff dropped Maria's arm and apologized. Throwing him a look, Maria smiled and told him it was fine; but warned him about laughing at her expense. Jeff nodded and agreed.

"What about here?" Maria looked at where they were.

"Batting cages?"

Maria shrugged and asked what was wrong with that. Jeff shook his head and just pointed out that Maria wasn't exactly dressed. Waving her hand dismissively, the redhead walked towards the door; telling Jeff that he's going to look like an idiot standing outside by himself.

_x-x-x_

"Swing batter, batter. Swing."

Laughing, Maria shook her head when Jeff, once again failed to hit the ball. Shaking her head when Jeff called out distraction, Maria said it was his lack of skills. They've been at the batting cage for little over an hour and it seemed as though Maria was having a lot more fun teasing Jeff than playing. Smiling at him when he handed her the bat, Maria bounded in and closed the gate behind her. Jeff watched Maria, once again, stuck her tongue out at him when she managed the hit the ball. Smirking Jeff said whatever and watched as Maria winked before turning her attention back to the task in front of her.

When Maria first suggested the batting cage, Jeff felt a tug on his heart. Back when they were dating, back when they were happy, Jeff would normally take Maria out to do something sports related. He claimed that Maria was too 'girly' and he wanted to add a little tomboy to her. After many failed attempts at basketball, soccer, flag football, Jeff decided to try baseball. Surprisingly, for both parties, Maria was a natural. More so pitching than batting, but Maria always had a good arm on her.

"Alright Babe Ruth," Jeff started holding the gate open. "Let's get something to eat."

Maria pouted, saying that he was just mad because he got his ass whooped by a girl. Rolling his eyes, Jeff knew it was just easier to agree with her, so he nodded while taking the helmet off his head before grabbing it off Maria. The duo made their way to a cafe just a few blocks away, and decided to eat outside.

Tic Tac Toe. They were playing tic tac toe while waiting for their food to arrive. Can they be any more lame? Tallying the score, Maria smirked when she saw that she was winning by three. Throwing a look at the man sitting across from her, Maria said that he sucks at everything he does. Rolling his eyes Jeff told her to just give him the pen, before putting an 'X' in the middle box.

"Okay, all done." Maria flashed Jeff a smile.

Jeff shook his head and smirked. Yes, there was no more moves for Maria. No matter where went, there was no way that she could win; meaning Jeff beat her at a final score of four to five. Extending his hand out, Maria moved the pen away from his grasp saying that it was done so he didn't need to show her he won. Extending her arm back, Jeff's arm followed. Smiling, Jeff told Maria to just give the pen back, to which Maria replied with a childish never. Standing up, Jeff quickly grabbed Maria's wrist and the pen.

Gasping, Maria stood up, tightened her grip on the pen and walked to the other side of the table. Telling Jeff to let go, Maria sat on the chair next to him and pulled. Yanking the pen out of Jeff's hand, Maria yelp in delight before Jeff started to reach for it. Extending her arm back, Jeff followed so he was towering over her. Laughing, Maria started to wave her arm, ignoring the looks that they were getting. Screaming when Jeff was practically on her, Maria's laugh just grew louder. Jeff finally manged to grab a hold of the pen and brought Maria back to a sitting position.

Putting both of their hands under the table, the duo smiled at the waiter as he placed their plates in front of them before walking away. Looking down at their hands, Maria felt her stomach flutter and she bit back a smile. However, the smile faded when she noticed a small scar on his knuckle.

_"What is your problem?" She yelled._

_He didn't say anything, all he did was looked at her. Feeling her face heat up, she screamed her question again. Asking what the hell did she do this time. She was sitting on the couch of her loft before he barged in yelling at her, saying that he isn't stupid. It's been about five minutes of back and forth yelling, screaming at each other that neither one was actually listening to the other._

_"I can't do anything about it, if you don't tell me what I did!" She felt her eyes getting water, but willed herself to hold it in. _

_She hated fighting with him, but lately it seems like that's all they did. He looked at her and told her to just give it up. He already knew so she should just quit playing games. She was honestly confused, she had no idea what he was so upset about; but it scared her. She's never seen him this worked up. However, been stubborn, she wouldn't have down thus the screaming continued. It continued until his fist collided with the wall, making all noise stop._

_"Does it really matter?" He answered when she asked if he was okay._

_Being lost for words she sat there as he walked out the door._

_"Yeah," She let a tear fall. "It matters to me."_

"It matters to me," Maria whispered.

"What?" Jeff looked at the women sitting next to him.

"Nothing," Maria shook her head, but glanced at his hand. "Nothing."

_x-x-x_

**A/N: Once again, I'm so sorry for the long wait. Hopefully this chapter makes up for it.**


	9. Chapter 9

Myspace. A place for friends, a place that she was obsessed with. A place she hasn't check in what seems like years. But she was desperate. It's been three days since her lunch with Jeff and ever since then her mind has been throwing things at her. Maria hadn't the slightest idea of what these things were. Were they memories? If they were, were they memories of her life? Of a tv show, or her favorite movie? She didn't know, and it was starting to annoy her.

Maria asked Chris, after having some memory of a fight and as a result wrecked a car, but Chris just looked at her and told her that he had no idea what she was talking about. She wanted to ask Kelly about it when she was watching a movie and had a feeling that she seen it before and had a weird tingling feeling between her legs, but they still weren't on casual speaking terms. So the redhead went to the only thing she could thing of. Her old Myspace page.

Surprised when she pressed enter and was redirected to the home page, she smiled and was proud of herself that she remembered her password. Scrolling through her comments Maria tried to remember what each comment was about, what the conversations associated with each one was. There really wasn't anything interesting and by the seventh page, the redhead of extremely disappointed that there wasn't anything that could help her with her what seemed to be memories.

Moving her mouse to her pictures, Maria quickly exhaled when the page loaded. There had to be something there to give her some answers. Her eyes darted over each picture in each album. She smiled when she saw old pictures of her and her friends. Her and her family. Her early career in the business. Her and what seemed to be her old car. Disappointed Maria clicked on her default picture and looked at the girl staring back at her.

The girl in the picture had cake smeared all over her, her wet shirt clinging to her body, her hair was both soaked with water and covered in frosting but she never looked happier. Her smile wide, her eyes bright and her hand over her heart. Maria smiled at the picture, not that she remembered all the specifics of the picture but she did know that it was taken on her birthday. Which one? She didn't know. Looking at the date that was put as the caption, Maria figured it was her twenty-sixth birthday party.

_She couldn't believe how lucky she was. Her friends, her second family, had thrown her a little birthday party at the arena. She knew that the plan was to go to dinner right after the live event, but she honestly didn't plan on this. When she walked into her designated dressing room, a few of her friends were standing there smile on their faces holding a birthday cake._

_Her best friend walked up to her, wrapped her in a hug and whispered happy birthday in her ear. Maria smiled thanked every single one of them and told them that they didn't have to do this. Her friends rolled their eyes and basically told her that she was stupid if she really thought they wouldn't have done something a little extra. _

_"Cake!" Maria happily cried after her personally hugged everyone._

_They all agreed and one of them lit the candles and they sang a very off key, but all over the place rendition of the traditional birthday song. Maria didn't know what happened, but one second she was waiting them to take the candles out and the next her face was inserted in the strawberry flavored cake. Which resulted in an all out cake war, and ultimately ended when someone, whom Maria was unsure of, poured cold liquid on her head._

_Laughing, Maria took the towel that was being offered to her and began to clean herself off. She smelt his cologne before he could even snake his arms around her waist. Leaning into him, she smiled when he whispered sweet nothings into her ear and placed butterfly kisses on her neck. Letting out a soft laugh when one of her friends told the couple to get a room, there was a little box placed in her hands. _

_With a look of surprise, the birthday girl opened the box and gasped. It was a silver chain bracelet with a little four leaf clover charm. It was simple, yet Maria remembered telling everyone how gorgeous she thought it was and how, in her not so subtle, way said it was be the perfect birthday gift. _

She's seen that bracelet before. Somewhere. Recently. Eyes quickly dancing around the room, Maria all but raced to her best friend's suitcase and ripped the cover off. Digging around the clothes clutter rectangle, Maria pulled out Kelly's jewelry pouch that she always packed. Emptying out it's contents the redhead's eyes narrowed on the small velvet box. In the box was a sliver bracelet. A simple silver chain bracelet with a little four leaf clover charm. Grabbing it Maria fingered the charm.

Why would Kelly keep this from her? It was just a birthday present. A birthday present that, for the life of her, she couldn't remember who it was from. There had to be a reason why her best friend kept this from her. Maybe Kelly didn't know it was hers? No, that was just plain stupid. Maybe whoever gave this to her was an ex boyfriend and that relationship didn't end so well? Shaking her head, Maria changed her mind, now that was just plain stupid. There was no way she wouldn't remember her ex boyfriend.

Maria was about to put the box back into the pouch before the engravement caught her eye. Bringing it closer to her eyes, Maria sat there more confused than ever.

_'You always make me remember the finer things in life. _

_Happy Birthday, Pretty Lady._

_-Hot Shot'_

Who the hell is 'Hot Shot'?

x-x-x

Suspicious. That's the only thing running through Kelly's veins when she opened the door. Suspicious. After having lunch the blonde was more than ready to give her apology to the redhead. She knew that she was being an overprotective, over emotional bitch and it was time to get over herself and apologize to her best friend. However when she walked into her hotel room, Kelly found Maria with her nose in a book willing herself not to look up.

"Ree?" Kelly started, putting her purse on the table.

The younger Diva watched as Maria's head jerked up and with an innocent smile on her face. She greeted the blonde with eyes that were anything up innocent. When Kelly questioned her, asking if she was alright the older of the two just nodded, bobbing her head up and down.

"You sure?"

Kelly knew that her best friend was acting strange the last few days and her mind automatically when to Maria's newest friend. Sure it wasn't a good feeling, being so quick to put the blame on someone, but Maria was fine before she went and spent the day with him. The next day, though, Chris had informed her about Maria's questions. When Kelly asked if that was anything to worry about, Chris elaborated and told her exactly what the questions involved.

It was one of their earlier fights. 'The First Big One' as everyone liked to call it. As the nickname implies it was the first big fight that the couple had. Kelly didn't get all the details, but she knew that the fight started as a little irritation of wrong directions and getting lost, to a full out argument that resulted in Jeff driving the car into a tree. Luckily no one was seriously injured, but it did scare the two enough for them not to fight about anything for about two weeks.

When Maria only answered with a swift nod, Kelly sighed let her be. Stripping of her jacket, the blonde opened her suitcase when she paused. Something wasn't right. She didn't remember leaving her things in such a mess. Sure Kelly wasn't the neatest person a live, she was prone to be a little on the messy side, but her suitcase was always in order. Her bottoms on one side, her tops on the other. That's how she put it, and that's how it always stayed.

So when she opened it, and saw that a few things were out of place the person who came to mind was her best friend. Calling her best friend, Kelly asked if Maria went through her stuff. Guilt flashed across her face before Maria shrugged. She told her that she needed earrings for that night and she didn't think Kelly would mind. Of course Kelly didn't mind, they've been taking each other's stuff for a long time. So when Maria told her this, Kelly didn't think twice about it.

"Hey, I just wanted to say how sorry I am," Kelly took Maria's hand in her own, "I'm just trying to look out for you, you know? You know how I worry about people getting close to you so quick. I just don't want you getting hurt, Maria. So I might do stupid, spontaneous things that I don't think through. Which is the meaning of spontaneous, so I don't think I really needed to say that but-"

She was effectively cut off when Maria grabbed her and pulled her into a hug, saying an apology of her own. Kelly wrapped her arms around Maria and laughed when she said that this was the longest they've ever been mad at each other and that they should never fight again.

_"Let's not do this anymore Babe, it gets tiring staying mad at you."_

_Laughing, she stood up and embraced him in a hug, "You got it Hot Shot."_

Feeling her friend tense, Kelly pulled out of the hug and cast a wary look towards her. Asking if she was okay, she looked on as Maria's face squinted in what looked like confusion. Repeating the question the blonde started to get worried when Maria still didn't answer. Slowly, Maria nodded, apologizing and saying that she just blanked out. Placing a smile on her face Maria took her back into a hug and announced this fight over.

x-x-x

He knew something was wrong as soon as he entered their room. For one, they were already dressed and ready to go. Two, neither of them were complaining about something and if that weren't enough to signal a red flag, the look Kelly kept sending him was. It was a look between worry and well, worry.

"You look worried."

Okay, the worried look was replaced with a glare. Note to self, do not get on Kelly's nerves tonight. Chris quickly slipped pass her and went to meet the others by the elevators. Sending Ted a glance, the two had a quiet conversation. Understanding what the older man was trying to tell him, Ted took Maria under his arms as soon as he saw her and lead her into the awaiting elevator; while Kelly and Chris stood back.

"What's going on?"

Kelly sighed and shook her head, saying that it's probably nothing and not to worry. When Chris voiced the fact that Kelly was already worried, Kelly rolled her eyes and made a comment about nobody liking a smart ass. The thing about the two was that they knew how to get the other to talk. Whether it's annoying the other into it, or bribing, or pushing and pushing until the other spills they always got each other to talk. However, Chris was surprised that all he had to do was re ask his question that Kelly told him what's on her mind.

When the elevator door opened, Kelly started to tell him about how she went to apologize to Maria when she had a weird feeling. A feeling, she told him, that something was wrong, or out of place. When she told him about her suitcase, Chris suggested that that was the reason she was feeling like that. Kelly was quick to dismiss that, saying that she wasn't a neat freak, and she couldn't care less that her things were out of order. After glaring at the man for even saying something so out of the question, Kelly went on with her story. Telling him how Maria just 'blanked out' as she called it. Chris knew that Kelly didn't believe her for a second. But why wouldn't she? Ever since her accident her attention span has shortened some. She said that this time was different. Maria didn't have the blank look on her face when people normally spaced. She just looked confused.

"We'll talk to her about it later," Chris said walking into the restaurant. "Just let her have fun tonight."

Kelly nodded, they were going out to dinner like they always do, but decided that it'll be a celebration for the two 'making up' or as Chris so sweetly put it, 'got over themselves'.

x-x-x

It started as a very relaxed dinner. Just a group of friends stuffing their faces, and enjoying each other's company. Kelly and Eve were teasing Ted about his choice of food, but in his defense it sounded good on paper, Chris and Jeff were talking about the most recent game and Maria was content stealing a taste of everyone's food.

When Maria brought up the subject of the finer things in life, that's when the dinner started to get a little uncomfortable. Starting as a simple question of all beauty questions between Eve and Maria: MAC or Sephora. No one knew how it happened, heck the guys didn't even know what either of them was, but Maria started to go on a rant about name brands and that no one appreciated the finer things in life.

By the end of her little fit no one said a word. Really, what was there to say? Maria went on a rant about, well nothing. There really wasn't a real way to follow up without changing the subject, like they all wanted too. So Eve supplied that she'd rather have Ulta. Because the products were cheaper. At least, that's where she thought Maria was trying to go. She wasn't sure.

It was still pretty awkward by the time they ordered dessert that there hasn't been another actual conversation. Feeling stupid and embarrassed, Maria forced herself to start up conversation. Throwing Jeff a look, Maria asked if he had any more batting practice.

Rolling his eyes, Jeff denied doing say. Pouting, Maria shrugged and said too bad, cause he really does needed. The two progressed with the teasing that the others felt a little uncomfortable. It was borderline flirting. At that thought, Chris turned his head so the couple wasn't in his line of vision. Which made Ted do the same.

"But you're a guy," Maria pointed out. "Shouldn't you be better than me in that department?"

Now they were defiently flirting. Ew, gross. Chris so did not need to witness this. Kelly and Eve apparently didn't care, or just didn't notice, seeing as they were in a conversation of their own. Chris' eye travled to an equally uncomfortable Ted. Nodding his head in his direction, Ted returned with his own nod and glanced back at the couple.

"A little cocky there, don't you think?"

_"Why can't we just call someone? We're already late as is."_

_They were standing on the side of the road for what seemed like hours. He was trying to get the car to start, and she was just getting restless. He didn't understand what was wrong with the damn thing. One second they were on their way to the next city, and the next it started to jerk and make a sound cars weren't suppose to. Now they were on the side of the road, him trying to get the car to work, her trying to make him hurry up. _

_He grunted, saying that they didn't need to call anyone and that he could fix it. She just had to wait a little longer and she'll see. She had her doubts, obviously. Not that he couldn't fix it, he solved car problems in the past, it was the fact that he's been looking under the hood for almost fifteen minutes, and he still couldn't see what the problem was._

_Getting out of the car, she made her way to him and peered over his shoulder. She asked if the car was over heated, and he shook his head. Saying that was the first thing he check. Nodding, she quickly ran down the check list, and he shook his head to every single on. Biting her lip, a small smirk worked it's way onto her face. She glided her hand across his shoulder blade, before wrapping her arms around his torso. _

_He quickly asked what she was doing, and she smiled innocently at him and said that it was hot when he was all handy. When she said the corners of his mouth turn up, she saw this as her opening, before placing kisses on his arm, up his neck, across his jawline before capturing his lips with hers. He finally pushed himself off the car and started to return the kiss. Just as soon as he was getting into it, she pulled away. _

_Giggling, she took off the gloss that found it's way onto his face and smirked when he called her a tease. She said that if he wanted to resume where they left off, it'll be in a cool hotel room. Not on the side of the road. When realization dawned on him, he shook his head and circled his arm around her waist, earning a little scream. _

_"Then I guess we're both waiting," He said softly. "Because we're not leaving until I fix it."_

_"And if you don't?"_

_"Oh, I will."_

_"Cocky, aren't we Hot Shot?" She laughed before placing a sweet kiss on his lips._

Jeff watched as Maria continued to stare at him. Glancing around the table, he saw everyone else looking in their direction with confusion, curiosity and worried looks. He asked if Maria was alright but was met with just a stare. Maria blinked and looked around. Her friends were staring at her, Jeff doing the same, and she felt his cheeks start to burn. It was another memory, it has to be. But she still could not figure out who the guy was. He was so familiar, so comforting that it irritated Maria to no end that she couldn't remember to this guy was.

Hot Shot.

She used that name again. Looking around the table she wanted answers, and she wanted to them now.

"Who's Hot Shot?"

She was met with surprised stares.

x-x-x

**A/N: Please don't hurt me. I know, it's been forever since I last uploaded a chapter. But in my defense, it's my senior year and I'm trying hard to avoid senioritist. Has it been working? No it hasn't, I just got more lazy as time went on. BUT I am back with another chapter, that (for those still out there) will hopefully enjoy.**


End file.
